Our Destinies Were Forodained
by Sakurazuka Lilly
Summary: More mushy/angsty scenes in chapter 8. Ohohohohoho !!! Read and find out what would have happened in X if Subaru had become a bad Sakurazukamori. Ohohohohohohoho !!!!!!!!!
1. Bittersweet Moments

** Their Destinies Were Fordained ** By: Marion and Lilly 

_Konbanwa minna-san!!! You've managed to find this fanfic, which is just a piece of the insanity that hides in Marion's and Lilly's mind. This story came up from lots of chats between us and our RPG. Yeah we're obssessed fangirls who 'use' their free time trying to get into the minds of the X bishies. Anyways, this story is a kind of retelling of some of the major events on the X manga. Anyways, hope you enjoy it lots. XD_

_Warnings: Spoilers for all the X series, AUness [ LOTS of it ], and OOCness [ LOTS of it too ], shounen-ai [ probably WON'T get to yaoi ], angstiness [ again, LOTS of it ], blood, violence, torture, and ocasional messy english. [Give us a break! Marion's main language is French and mine is Spanish.]_

_Pairings: S/S, F/K, Su/K, Sei/F, maybe a reference to Sorata/Arashi and Kakyou/Hokuto, and nothing else. Blame the Tree for it._

_Disclaimer: ;_______; Nuuuuu we don't own X, nor any of their characters, we're just borrowing them to have some fun with them, ne Marion ? Please don't sue! Anyways, X legally and by all means belongs to CLAMP. All of you go and worship CLAMP, like, now !_

_Ok, enough ranting go ahead and read the story. Feedback would be VERY much appreciated. Oh yeah and I skipped the whole Kamui-returns-to-Tokyo / the-Shinken-is-born / Fuuma-goes-psyco-and-Kotori-goes-bye-bye part 'cause at least most of you must know about it. Plus we hate Kotori and didn't want to write about her. Anyways, hope you like this._

* * *

** Chapter 1: Bittersweet Moments**

"Tadaima!" Kamui yelled as he returned to the house where he lived with the other young Seals, only to find that the house was rather empty. "Okaeri Kamui." came the response as he walked to the kitchen to get himself something to eat. He found Subaru sitting on a stool, next to the counter, reading a book. Subaru looked up, "How was school today ?" Kamui made a face and he poured himself some tea and grabbed a couple of cookies, then he sat next to Subaru. "Ugh, same as always. A bunch of teachers trying to kill me with stuff I don't understand because I missed half of the school year, the same teachers not bothering to explain, having to do extra schoolwork to get my grades up..." 

Subaru sighed. "Wasn't one of your friends at school going to help you with your schoolwork ?" he asked. "Ah, you mean Segawa-kun ? Well yeah, he tried to help a couple of times, but I can't manage to concentrate on it." "And, may I ask why can't you concentrate on schoolwork ?" Subaru asked with a small, teasing smile. "Well, you'd find it hard to concentrate when you're thinking how to bring Fuuma back, how to avoid getting killed by Fuuma, how to avoid being molested by Fuuma, how to avoid killing Fuuma without causing the end of the world, you know, just everyday stuff." Kamui said. At least Subaru was glad that Kamui was somewhat better, physically and emotionally, since Fuuma became the Dark Kamui. He decided that at least some of it was due to his trip Within Kamui, some was due to the other Seal's being friendly, and some due to this Segawa Keiichi who was Kamui's friend at school. 

"Yeah, I guess it must be hard with Fuuma occupying so much of your thoughts, ne ?" Subaru asked teasingly. Kamui turned red, "SUBARU !!!! It's NOT like that !!!!" The older man chuckled lightly, and then became serious again as he remembered the man who occupied his thoughts. _Seishirou-san..._ He shook his head and then turned back to Kamui. "Well, how about if I help you go over your homework ? Maybe you'll be able to concentrate better here. That's it of course if you want to and I manage to remember what I myself learned in high school." Subaru offered with one of his small, rare smiles. If anything the younger boy before him reminded him of his own teenage years. 

Kamui blinked at Subaru but then smiled and accepted. "Sure ! Sounds like a good idea ! If you still remember what you learned waaaaaay back in high school." he said giggling. Subaru pretended to whack him with his book. "Hey, show for more respect for your elders. And besides I'm not that old, I'm just 25." Kamui's giggles turned into laughter at that comment "Ok, I don't think you're old Subaru, and I'd really appreciate some help, thanks !" he said when his laughter finally stopped. "That's better, let's go get your books and stuff." Kamui nodded said and stood up, walking towards his bedroom, followed by the Sumeragi. 

Kamui led Subaru in and sat at the desk, pulling out a book and laying in on the desktop. Subaru pulled the other chair in the room close to the desk so he could look at Kamui's book and help him. "Mmmm... I think I do remember this, mathematics hasn't changed too much since I was your age." he said, as he started to explain to Kamui how to work on each of the different types of problems he had to do for homework that night. The boy was still somewhat distracted by his toughts about Fuuma, and destiny, but the one who caused the most distraction at the moment was Subaru himself. After hearing Subaru explain the first two problems he'd make the mistake to look into the older man's eyes and losing himself in the pools of deep jade. 

"Kamui? Did you hear what I just say ? Or are you thinking about Fuuma again ?" Subaru asked when Kamui didn't respond to a question he'd ask. He'd asked about Fuuma, but he was aware of Kamui's dreamy gaze fixated on him. "Huh ?" Kamui asked, snapping out of his trance. "Uh, nothing Kamui. How about if we stop this for now ? You seem a bit, distracted." he pointed out. Kamui blushed, "Um, sure. Yeah I wasn't really paying attention." _How do you expect me to when your eyes are so distracting !_ Subaru shrugged, "Oh well, I'm going down to see if either Sorata's home and cooking dinner or what can I make for dinner myself, care to join me ?" he asked. The other boy nodded shyly. "Uh, sure. I'm getting hungry." 

Both Seals went to the kitchen, looking for Sorata, Arashi, and Yuzuriha, but they only found a note in Sorata's handwriting. 

_Yo Sumeragi-san, Kamui-san ! I invited Miss out to dinner and she accepted to go. She dragged Yuzu-chan along, [it was the condition she set up for going out with me]. I went to Kamui's room to invite you, but you seemed busy studying. Sorry, I didn't make anything for you to eat. We left about 6:30 so if it's not too late after that you may catch us up at "The Golden Dragon" Chinese restaurant. If not it's ok. See ya later!_

_Sorata._

"Mmm... Eating out sounds like a good idea. Want to join them or want to go somewhere else Kamui ?" Subaru asked after they both read the note. "Uh, I... I don't feel like eating Chinese, could we go some other place ?" Kamui said shyly, not looking at Subaru. "Sure ! Let me see, there's a nice, small japanese cafeteria nearby, maybe you'd like to go there for a change." the omnyouji suggested, painfully aware that Seishirou had taken him there once. "Um, sure ! It would be nice !" the boy replied, still looking at his feet. "Alright, let's go. If you're good I may even buy you dessert afterwards." Kamui blushed and interesting shade of red at this comment and refused to stop looking at his feet. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** 

Fuuma sat in the 'throne' that had been Kanoe's but now he had taken as his, after all, he was /Kamui/. He sighed in boredom, there were kekkai to destroy, Seals to fight, humanity to destroy, and especially a Shirou Kamui to torture. The problem was it was boring to do it alone [except for torturing Kamui of course] and no one seemed overly interested in going with him. Kakyou had woken up long enough to tell him that he didn't need to attact any specific kekkai today, Nataku was in room reading through an encyclopedia so he'd stop asking questions, Satsuki was literally attached to her computer, Yuuto was at work, Kusangi was somewhere hugging trees or flirting with a 14 year old girl, and Kanoe, he was didn't even want to know what she was doing. 

He draped his legs over one of the arms of the throne, and he lay his head on the opposite one, intending to take a nap, when someone came through the door. He looked up to find the Sakurazukamori looking at him with an amused grin. "So the great /Kamui/ is feeling bored today ?" the assassin asked him. "Yeah, how about you ?" Fuuma replied and returned the grin to the older man, who shrugged. "I already did my "job" for today so I have nothing else to do. Unless of course you have plans." Fuuma's grin became even wider, "Well, now that you mention it. Wanna go out for dinner with me ? Unless a Sakurazukamori is above such mundane things." Seishirou pushed his glasses down so he could look at Fuuma, "Oh, I never refuse an invitation Fuuma-kun. Do you want me to pay or have you stolen enough money from Kanoe to pay for both of us ?" Fuuma returned Seishirou's look with one of his own. "Well, if you offer to pay, then I won't stop you." Seishirou started to walk to the elevator, followed by the teenager. "No, you can waste Kanoe's money, and maybe we could do something else afterwards. It will be amusing to see her face if we spend a lot of her money." Fuuma just grinned and nodded his agreement. He couldn't complain about being bored now. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** 

Subaru entered the small japanse cafeteria he hadn't visit in the last 9 years and looked around. Not much had changed, except obviously, the people who worked in it. A young waitress took both Seals to one of the small tables in one of the corners, that way they'd have some privacy. Both of them hated to be in very public places where they could be stared at. And since they made an odd couple, a young boy with violet eyes and a melancholic young man with sober green eyes, the possiblilities of being stared at where even higher. They took their seats and the waitress came back with the menus, something that, Subaru noticed, hadn't changed too much either.

"What will you be having Kamui ?" Subaru asked after a moment of staring at his own menu. "Um, I... I'll have this !" Kamui said pointing to an item on the menu. The omnyouji raised an eyebrow at Kamui's choice. "Raw eel sushi ? You really like raw eel, Kamui ?" The boy turned pink, "I, uh, not really. I meant this." he said pointing at the next item, which was miso soup. "Ah, that's a good choice. I'm going to have these dumplings here, I can share them with you if you want to." Subaru offered. Kamui just nodded and closed his menu, mentally kicking himself for having distracted himself by watching the older man again.The waitress came, collected the menus and left with their order.

As soon as the waitress left there was a rather uncomfortable silence between them, which fortunately or maybe unfortunately, was interrupted by two familiar voices. "Subaru-kun ?" "Kamui ?" The two Seals looked up to find two tall, handsome men dressed in black. "S-Seishirou-san..." the omnyouji looked at the Sakurazukamori, unable to hide his surprise. Seishirou grinned and pulled a chair from another table to sit next to Subaru. Kamui blinked and then looked at Fuuma, who was grinning in quite the same way Seishirou was. He did the same the Sakurazukamori had done and sat next to Kamui.

"Well what a pleasant surprise, ne Seishirou ?" Fuuma asked his companion. "Of course, it's not everyday that one meets with such a beautiful man just by coincidence." he replied, his grin never leaving his face. Subaru and Kamui looked uncomfortable, the former a mixture of anger and shyness, the latter afraid of the man next to him. 

"What are you doing here Fuuma ?" Kamui asked. "Why can't I enjoy a dinner out once in a while ? I was feeling bored, so I asked Seishirou here if wanted to have dinner with me. Then we found you here and I suggested it would fun to have dinner together." Fuuma answered, and then leaned over to whisper in the younger boy's ear, "Though at first he didn't want to come to greet his Subaru-kun, I had to practiaclly drag him over." Kamui blushed and then pushed his chair away from Fuuma. "Oh, and by the way, it's not Fuuma. I am /Kamui/."

"Why are you here Seishirou-san ? Go away. I-I came here with Kamui." Subaru said not looking at Seishirou at all. "Awwww Subaru-kun. Don't you like me anymore ? Besided you cute little boyfriend is busy with his 'friend' /Kamui/." the older man said teasingly, just at the moment Fuuma was whispering at Kamui. "H-He's not my boyfriend, Seishirou-san. I just brought him here because he's been through a lot and he needs at least an attempt at normalcy." the omnyouji was still finding the top of the table very interesting to stare at. Seishirou smirked and lifted Subaru's face so he'd have to look at him."As if it was normal that cute sixteen year old boys go out with beautiful twenty-five year old men. Especially if they happen to meet former friends." Seishirou grinned and leaned to kiss Subaru, but was stopped by a hand on his face. "Go AWAY, Seishirou-SAN!" Subaru said and pushed his chair away.

Luckily for Kamui and Subaru, the waitress arrived at that moment with their order. "Oh, I didn't know you were expecting more people." she said. Seishirou smiled at the waitress. "Well, they weren't expecting us either, we just happened to drop by. We're old friends. Would it be too much problem to have my companion's and my orders here ?" he asked politely. The waitress nodded and went to see if their order was ready too.

"Seishirou-san, I asked you to go away. I don't think Kamui is very comfortable with Fuuma either." Subaru looked up at Kamui who was trying to get as far as he could from Fuuma, who was giving him a very seductive look. Seishirou decided to ignore Subaru and started feeding one of the dumplings to the younger man, who blinked and almost started choking on his food. Seishirou only smiled charmingly at him, while Subaru tried to regain control of himself. "S-SEISHIROU-SAN !!!" Fuuma stopped looking at Kamui for a moment to look at the other pair. "Hey, that's a good idea Seishirou !" he said. Then he wrapped and arm around Kamui's waist, pulled him to his lap, and started feeding him some soup. Kamui didn't choke, he just squirmed in panic in Fuuma's lap and tried to pull away from him. "SUBARU !!!" Unfortunately Seishirou had thought his was a good idea and had just pulled the omyouji to his own lap to finish feeding him.

How they managed to get through dinner, neither Kamui nor Subaru had any idea, but as soon as the Angels finished feeding them, they jumped off thier laps, and threw some money that was more than enough to cover the dinner. "What ? Aren't you two having dessert ? And besides, the waitress just brought our order. It's not polite to leave us alone before we even start eating, Subaru-kun." Seishirou said with his usual emotionless tone. "You're right, and it's not polite either to intrude when two people are having a meal together, much less if they ask you to leave." Subaru replied, effectively coping the same tone. Seishirou sighed, "You're no fun Subaru-kun. And I from the expression Kamui is wearing I dare say he's no fun either." Fumma chuckled "No, you're quite wrong there, Kamui is fun." Subaru sighed in frustration. "We're leaving. Ja ne Seishirou-san, as I think I'll be seeing more of you." Seishirou and Fuuma grinned, "Oh you both will." Fuuma replied. The Sumeragi took Kamui's hand and quickly led him outside the cafe.

"Can't complain about being bored anymore. Kamui is very amusing. I can only wish you cute Sumeragi was quite as fun." Fuuma told him companion. "Of course he was, he always is. That's why I've kept him around all these years. He's a very amusing toy." the older man answered as he ate his food. "Oh, he's your favorite toy I see. Do I even qualify a toy ? Or am just another piece of trash that you see in humans." Fuuma asked, curious about the Sakurazukamori's answer. "Oh, you're only my second favorite toy Fuuma-kun. And only because you're not quite as submissive as my Subaru-kun." Seishirou answered, leaning closer to stroke the younger Angel's cheek. "Good, because you're also my second favorite toy, Kamui being the first of course. And only because you're not quite as cute as Kamui." Fuuma said as he grabbed Seishirou's hand off his face. "But just remember, that the same way as you, I also like to break my toys." the younger man added.

* * *

++ Chapter 2  
++Back to Their Destinies Were Forordained  
++ Back to Fanfics  



	2. For the Sake of a Wish [Part I]

** Their Destinies Were Fordained ** By: Marion and Lilly 

_Spoilers for X12. Just thought you'd like to know. And oh yeah, not all chapters are same length. Some may be really long, but most will be not so long nor too short._

* * *

** Chapter 2: For the Sake of a Wish [Part I]**

"Oh damn it ! I'm never gonna get this right !" Kamui was frustrated with his math homework again, though he was glad Subaru was helping him again. It had become sort of a routine for them, Subaru liked helping Kamui, and the boy absolutely adored the idea of spending more time with the omnyouji. He was now fully aware of the crush he had developed on the older man, but he wondered if he'd ever stop obsessing over the Sakurazukamori. Or he'd ever stop obsessing over Fuuma. He shook himself out of his thoughts and went back to working on his homework, this time getting the correct answer. 

"Finally ! I'm done with this ! Now I get to rest for 24 hours before repeating the whole process again." Kamui said as he let himself fall back on the chair. "Hey, it wasn't that bad. You're a good student, it took you just an hour to get this done, so don't whine." Subaru said with a small small. Kamui snorted, "I wasn't whining." "Sure, you weren't." Subaru didn't know what was it that pulled him to this boy so much. Possibly it was the similarites he found between Kamui and his own younger self, shy and introverted, open only to his close friends, and even then, only when necessary. He didn't want to think much about his relationship with Kamui, at least not when the boy was present. 

"Well, since you finished earlier than we thought, how about going for ice cream at Ikebukuro ?" the omnyouji suggested. Kamui blinked and then smiled. "Sure ! That'd be really nice Subaru !" he agreed. At last he'd be able to spend more time with Subaru without it being for studying purposes. The last time they'd gone out, it had been ruined when Fuuma and Seishirou showed up. _I hope we won't be interrupted this time, though with my luck..._ Subaru grabbed his coat, then took Kamui to Ikebukuro.

When they reached a small ice cream shoppe in Ikebukuro, Subaru found himself thinking about Seishirou again. _Why do I keep bringing Kamui to the same places Seishirou-san took me ?_ He shook himself out of his thoughts and went to the counter to order the ice cream. "What kind do you want Kamui ?" The boy looked at the list of flavours, almost thoughtfully, and then answered "I think I'd like vanilla." Subaru smiled and ordered the ice cream, and handed one of the bowls to Kamui. Then they went to sit in one of the tables around the shoppe.

They ate their ice cream in a comfortable silence for a while, each into their own thoughts. _I should stop thinking so much about Seishirou-san, he's my enemy, twice my enemy now since he's also a Dragon of Earth. And he's still the Sakurazukamori, the man who killed my sister. Why do I still love him after all this time ?_ Subaru thoughtfully ate his strawberry ice cream, which was the one he always had with Seishirou and Hokuto. Kamui glanced at the older man, and then went back too eating his own ice cream. _I wonder what he really feels about me, but no, he still loves that bastard, and I still love Fuuma... Fuuma... I swear I'm going to bring you back, to make the REAL Fuuma come back._

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Fuuma walked around the basement of the City Hall with his hands shoved into his pockets. He was bored again so he'd gone to ask Kakyou if there was any kekkai needing to be destroyed. "Ikebukuro..." had been the yumemi's only answer. So Fuuma was going to head there, he was just looking if anyone would go with him, though he could take down a kekkai by himself. Satsuki was busy again, though he knew he could count on her and Beast if he needed to. Seishirou, Kusangi, and Yuuto weren't even there as usual, so he was looking for Nataku. But the biroid found him first.

"Father ?" he asked. "Hello there, Kazuki-chan ! Want to go with me to make a kekkai go 'boom' ?" Fuuma asked. Nataku's face brightened at the thought of helping his 'father' and nodded. "Good ! Come with me Kazuki." the Dragon of Earth started leading the other Angel to their destination. "I hope Kamui's there. It will be fun to play with him for a while, ne ?" he asked. Natauku nodded and following Fuuma outside of the City Hall.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Kamui and Subaru had just finished eating their ice cream, and were on their way back to the Imonoyama mansion when they felt the ground start shaking. They looked at each other and ran toward the place where they knew a kekkai was being threatened. Both Seals only hoped they'd get there in time, they'd already lost the one at Sunshine 60. Soon they reached the roof of the building, watching Fuuma and Nataku trying to break the kekkai. 

"And this Kazuki-chan, is how you destroy a kekkai." Fuuma was explaining to the biroid when he saw Kamui and Subaru arrive. "Hi ! I was teaching Kazuki here how to break kekkai. But I'm glad you came, Kamui." he continued and before either of the Seals could react, Fuuma had Kamui pinned against the wall. "It's pointless to struggle and you know it. Or if you want to put up a fight, at least do it right, Kamui." The younger boy tried to make Fuuma let go off him but he couldn't. "But I don't want to hurt you ! I want to make you come back, Fuuma ! I know you're somewhere in there !" Fuuma chuckled in amusement, "I'm not Fuuma. The one you call by that name is dead and will never come back, so I advise you to get used to me and start taking your duty as a kamui of the Dragons of Heaven more seriously. Unless you want to people like him all the job." Fuuma said, pointing at Subaru, who had put up a kekkai started to fight against Nataku.

The moment Fuuma had attacked Kamui and Subaru had tried to save him, Nataku attacked Subaru, to prevent him from hurting his 'father'. "If you want to hurt him, you have to kill me first." the bioroid said in a flat, emotionless tone. Subaru didn't answer, but he immediately put up his kekkai and threw a couple of ofuda at him, whispering an incantation as he did. Nataku used his scarves as a shield from the attack, then he used the same scarves against Subaru, wrapping him up in them. The omnyouji chanted another incantation and ripped the scarves apart.

Kamui could only watch from over Fuuma's shoulders, unable to do anything against his former friend so he could go and help Subaru. However, Fuuma seemed to decide that maybe Subaru was too strong for Nataku, so he trapped Kamui in a mass and tangle of wires and called to the bioroid. "Kazuki-chan ! You've done well, but I think you should leave this one to me. Please babysit Kamui for a while, will you ?" Nataku nodded and stopped fighting Subaru to go over to where Kamui was trapped.

"Well, well... you seem like a strong opponent. Let's find out just exactly what you're capable of..." the Dragon of Earth said, thowing a blast of energy at Subaru, who put up a shield to dispel Fuuma's attack. Fuuma chuckled in amusement, "As I said, you seem strong, why don't you attack me." he was grinning, the way Seishirou always grins. _W-Why ? He looks just like Seishirou-san._ The omnyouji shook his head and threw some ofudas at Fuuma, chanting a few words. The ofudas took their bird shape, but /Kamui/ managed to destroy most of them, and the ones that hit him cause little damage.

"I know you can do better than Subaru, you're not the Sumeragi Clan Head for nothing, are you ?" Fuuma smiled, that smile that was so painfully familiar because it was the way Seishirou smiled too. "Why... why do you ?" Subaru started. "Look so much like him ?" the Dragon of Earth finished for him, "Because you wish so." he continued and smiled again. Again, he was distracted by the similarity between the two, the hand reaching for his ofuda faltering. 

"Pay attention of you kekkai will break, Subaru-kun..." That simple honorific added to his name was all it took for the omnyouji's already slipping concentration to shatter completetely. Fuuma took advantage of this and threw Subaru to the floor. Then he leaned over him, still wearing that smug smile on his face. "You never forgave did you ? I know what your Wish is, and I'm going to grant it." he said as he plunged his hand into Subaru's emerald eye. The omyouji cried out in pain.

"SUBARU !!!!" Kamui screamed the Sumeragi's name over and over, trying to break free from his bonds, blood starting to come out from his arms and legs. "Why do you keep hurting yourself ?" Nataku asked, not being able to understand why Kamui kept trying to escape. "Shut up !!! You're just a heartless, empty person !!! You'll never understand what love or friendship are !!! You'll never understand why I risk my own life to protect those I love !!!" Kamui yelled at Nataku, finally breaking free, just as Fuuma's hand took out Subaru's eye.

Kamui ran towards the fallen Seal, taking him in his arms. "Subaru... It's all my fault, I should have fought him !! I should have helped you !! I shouldn't have been so selfish. Subaru reached a weak hand to stroke Kamui's cheek. "I-It's not your fault Kamui... I..." he started saying before he lost conciousness. It was then that the kekkai started dispelling, meaning that Subaru's state was a serious one. _No ! I can't let him die !! I can't fail yet another person I love... I... I have to save him... I owe it to him !!! I just CAN'T fail HIM !!!!!_ he thought, just as the other Seals reached the place and called for an ambulance to take the unconcious omnyouji to the hospital.

Fuuma calmly walked back to where Nataku stood. "Well Kazuki-chan, seems it's time for us to go back home. Did Kamui give you any trouble ?" Nataku looked at Fuuma with a puzzled expression. "What is love ?" he asked his 'father'. "Ah, love. That's a very annoying emotion that you'll do better if you don't have it. Trust me on that Kazuki-chan, love is a weakness, and we can't have any weaknesses. right Kazuki-chan ?" Fuuma explained as he started leading the bioroid back to the City Hall. "No, we can't have any. He said I would never understand..." Nataku commented thoughtfully. "Of course you won't, you weren't meant to know, experience, or recieve love. You were only meant to kill the Dragons of Heavens, so you don't need to understand. Now be a good child and stop asking questions to 'daddy' and stop thinking of all this bad things Kamui said, ok ?" Fuuma looked at Nataku with a look that discouraged any further questions the he might have had. But Kamui's words would stay in his mind for a long time.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

"He's finally out of danger. He will recover." one of the doctors said after long hours Subaru had spent in surgery, attempting to save his life, and his eye. "C-can I see him yet ?" Kamui asked, desperation shown in his soft voice. The doctor was about to shake his head, but the pained look in the boy's eyes made him nod and lead the boy to Subaru's room. Kamui had been hurt in the battle too, but not too badly and his wounds had been taken care of already.

The doctor stopped in a room and let Kamui inside. "His life is out danger, though it'll take him some time to recover." the doctor repeated, trying to reassure the boy. "W-what about his eye ?" he asked. The doctor sighed, he hated giving bad news but it was part of his job, so he had to do it. "We couldn't save it. Apparently the person who did this fully intended to blind his eye. His optical nerve was severed and his ocular globe was almost totally destroyed. I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do." he said, placing a comforting hand on Kamui's shoulder. The young Seal's eyes were quickly filled with tears as he looked at the still unconcious form on the bed, a bandage covering his right eye. "I'm leaving you alone for a moment. I'll be back to check on him shortly. Kamui let himself fall down on the chair, and resting his head on the edge of Subaru's bed, he cried until he was too exhausted he fell asleep.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Nataku walked around the halls of the basement of the building he lived in with the other Dragons of Earth. He was still thinking about the words Kamui said to him, and also what Fuuma had told him. He wandered around the building, hoping that one of the Angels would help him with his thoughts. He found Seishirou first. "What is love ?" he asked the Sakurazukamori, but the man was furious for some reason Nataku didn't know so he just growled an answer. "How the hell do you want me to know ? I'm the Sakurazukamori." Nataku shrank back but didn't press him any further and walked away. He saw Kanoe next, but he disliked her and didn't bother to ask her anything.

He continued wandering, and found Satsuki with Beast as usual. He asked her the same question he'd asked Seishirou, but either the girl was too busy to notice him or she didn't want to answer. He looked around the room and found Yuuto, looking up at Satsuki. "I can answer you question if you want." Yuuto said. Nataku blinked at him and nodded. "Love is a feeling, it's when you want a person very, very much." he said. The bioroid blinked again, Yuuto's answer only served to confuse him more, he didn't understand what the blond man meant. 

He left the room, and suddenly felt himself being pushed outside of reality. He looked around, not recognizing the place, he'd never been in a place like this before. There was soft, white sand beneath his feet. The sky was a light blue, but to one side heavy, dark clouds hung. He turned around and saw that there was also a great amount of water, deep blue in colour. He turned around again and saw a man sitting on a rock, a man he had seen asleep in one of the rooms at 'home'. But now, this man was awake, sitting on a rock, watching him.

"Kakyou-san ?" he asked, his voice flat and emotionless, yet with the touch of naivety it always held. The man on the stone nodded. "I brought you here, this place is not real, it's one of my Dreamscapes, a place to escape from reality." Nataku blinked in confusion, he wondered why Kakyou had brought him to place that wasn't real. "I brought you here for a reason Nataku. You have questions, and I happen to have the answers to them." Kakyou said nonchalantly, knowing what the biroid was thinking.

"Kakyou-san, do you know what is love ?" Nataku asked. The yumemi nodded, "Love, as Fuuma and Yuuto told you, is an emotion, a feeling you feel towards another person. It's when you only want to be with that person. You like that person so much, that he or she becomes special to you, like no one else in the world. You wish to protect that person, no one is as important as that person. But even if love is a wonderful emotion, it can be terrible at the same time." Kakyou looked at Nataku to see if he had understood. The biroid looked back at Kakyou, "But all of that sounds good, why do say it can be terrible ?" The yumemi sighed, he knew exactly how terrible love could be. "Because the person is so important, anything that cause pain to him or her will cause you pain too. Or if the person doesn't love you back, it will hurt too. Love hurts, Nataku. Maybe not always, or not everyone, but it hurts some."

Nataku thought about what Kamui, Fuuma, and Kakyou told him. "Why does father doesn't want me to experience this emotion ? Why does he think love is weakness ?" Kakyou walked close to the bioroid and softly stroked his head, as one would to a young child. "Because he thinks that love will make you incapable of doing your duty as an Angel, because when you love someone, that person is more important than everything or everyone else. And also, because he doesn't want you to get hurt." Nataku thought this over and then looked at Kakyou. "Thank you Kakyou-san. I'm glad you answered my questions." The yumemi gave Nataku one of his small, rare smiles. "You're welcome Nataku. I'm glad I could help. Now you have to go back to the real world." And after saying those words, he sent Nataku out of his Dreamscape and back to the basement of the City Hall.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Seishirou was furious at Fuuma. Being the /kamui/ of the Dragons of Earth didn't give him the right to break his most precious toy, and he was going to make him pay for it. He stomped into the headquarters of the Angels and into Fuuma's room. "Hi Seishirou ! I see you're finally here to congratulate me for having granted your little prey's pathetic Wish." he said. Seishirou was not in the mood to play games with Fuuma, so he went over to Fuuma and immediately had him pinned to a wall, his hand at Fuuma's throat. "Don't play games with me /Kamui/ ! How dare you even touch my Subaru-kun ? He's mine and only I can touch him or break him." Fuuma just grinned, "It's not my fault, actually it's yours. He wanted to lose his eye because even after all this time, he still feels guilty for yours. I just gave him what he wanted. And it's not all, he's got a rather interesting wish, and you're involved in it. He's got a messed up mind and all thanks to you. In fact, you already did a good job in breaking his fragile soul into pieces. I just broke one of them."

Seishirou let go off Fuuma, his words sinking deep into his mind. "Damn you /Kamui/ !!! But don't you think I'll leave things like this. I'm going to make you pay for playing with my Subaru-kun." he said, and swiftly left the room. For a long moment Seishirou didn't know why Fuuma's words had made him so angry, but then it hit him. _Because it's true, all of it. I played with Subaru-kun and broke him, and Fuuma just played with one of the broken pieces. But why does it bother me so much ?_ He shrugged and decided to visit his Subaru-kun in the hospital.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

Arashi, Sorata, and Yuzuriha had returned to the Imonoyama mansion once the visiting hours were over. Only Kamui was allowed to stay in Subaru's room, just because the doctors knew it would be almost impossible making him move from his place next to the Sumeragi's bed. He had fallen asleep for a while, then woken up when the other Seals came to tell him they'd be going home, and then he'd fallen back to sleep. His own injuries and exhaustion taking his energy away.

It was midnight, visiting hours long past over, and there only few doctors and nurses on night shift. It was no problem to the figure creeping into the building to find the room he was looking for, nor to get past the personal, after all, illusions were his strength. He made it to Subaru's room with no problems. He opened the door and was only mildly annoyed at the young boy who had fallen asleep on the chair next to Subaru's bed, what made him angrier was to see the bandages that covered one of the once bright emerald green eyes. Ever since Hokuto was killed, the Sumeragi's eyes had lost his lively brightness, replaced by a faded, plain green which reflected just a shadow of the emotions they'd shown before.

Seishirou walked over to the bed, not before placing a space on Kamui, so he'd remain asleep and wouldn't end up waking up and screaming. He sat on the edge of the bed and softly stroke the Sumeragi's hair. He was still as beautiful as ever, if only a little thinner and paler than nine years ago. _Why did I even come here ? I don't feel anything for him, do I ? Can it be that I really lost the bet to him nine years ago ? It can't be, but if it isn't, then why do I feel so angry he lost his eye ? Subaru-kun, you always made my life more complicated than it should be._

Subaru had been asleep until then, but after long hours, the effect of the sedatives that had worn off and he woke up to find the Sakurazukamori running his fingers absently through his hair, looking into empty space. "S-Seishirou-san... What are you doing here ?" Seishirou turned to look at the woken Sumeragi. "I came to see you. How are you feeling, Subaru-kun." The omyouji didn't meet the older man's gaze. "I'm ok, go away. You have no reason to be here."

Seishirou flinched slightly at Subaru's cold tone, but a part of him was amused by the Sumeragi's reaction to his presence. "Yes I have, I always check if my property is in a good state. And it seems you're not Subaru-kun." He reached to stroke the younger man's cheek, but his hand was promptly slapped away. "Don't touch me Seishirou-san !!! Don't you dare touch me !!! I'm not your property, I belong only to myself. I'm not your toy for amusement. I'm a person and I don't want you here. So for God's sake GET OUT OF MY LIFE !!!" Subaru didn't yell, he didn't want to wake up Kamui or any other of the patients, but he spoke in a harsh tone, that quickly became desperate until tears began to run down his face.

"Why Seishirou-san ? Why did you have to take away the only happiness I had ? Did you think I'd forget and get on with my life after my sister was killed by the man I loved ? After the man I loved said that he was someone else and he'd been lying to me all this time ? That I'd ever forgive you for what you did ? No Seishirou-san, I didn't, but what made it harder is that even after all this time, after all that you did to me, I still love you. Not the false 'you', but the real Seishirou-san, the Sakurazukamori, the one who murders people for a living. I love you so much that I even lost my eye for you, because I wished so much to be like you so you'd think I was worth as more than an object !!! B-but now I see that will never happen. I'll never be anything to you but another toy you can find amusement in and dispose of when you tire of it. I love you, and I hate myself for loving you. So if you'd even be as kind as getting out of my life so I'd be able to live the rest of it in some semblance of peace !!!" Subaru had to stop as racking sobs invaded his body and uncontrollable tears started flowing from his good eye.

Seishirou didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of: he pulled the Sumeragi into his arms and held him while he wept. Subaru presented no resistance and let himself fall into the older man's embrace, clutching his shirt and buring his face in his chest. "Subaru-kun... Fuuma said that your eye, it was part of your Wish... What is your Wish ?" he asked. The omyouji laughed bitterly against the other's chest, "Why do you care Seishirou-san ? So you can laugh at my pathetic existance ? No, I won't tell you what my Wish is, it's none of your business. Ask Fuuma, he probably knows it. Now I wonder, do  you have a Wish ? Are you even  capable of wishing ?" Seishirou looked away, he didn't want to answer the Sumeragi's question. "None of your business, as you said so yourself." Subaru smiled bitterly, "I thought so."

They stayed like that for some time, Subaru in Seishirou's arms, a silence filling the room, then the Sakurazukamori looked at Kamui and frowned. "Why is he here ?" he asked, a mild annoyance creeping into his voice. "Well, unlike other people, Kamui does give a damn about me. For all I know he has been here all the time, after all he was with me when Fuuma attacked." Subaru replied with a shrug, but feeling inwardly smug that he'd managed to annoy the older man. "What exactly is your relationship with him ?" Seishirou asked, again not able to hide the annoyance from his voice. "Kamui and I are just friends, for now. But Kamui seems to have a huge crush on me, I don't know. I think that with time I could come to love him. Why do you ask ? Are you jealous ? I didn't think you'd even gave a damn about me, either to be with me, or to kill me." he said, with a small, smug smile on his face.

Seishirou didn't answer, but his hold on the younger man thightened, as if expressing his answer this way. "Why did you wish to lose your eye ? I never blamed you for mine, I knew what I risked when I saved you, and I don't regret it..." the Sakurazukamori wasn't aware he was thinking aloud. Subaru clinged to the older man's shirt, "Because even if you don't blame me, I did. And also, because I wanted to be like you, so I'd finally be worthy to be more that your toy. You seem to think I'm not even worth of being your prey..." 

Seishirou sighed, this wasn't his territory and he knew it, emotions had never been. But somehow, this man he held in his arms had given those emotions to him and he didn't know how to express them. "Subaru-kun, you're worth something to me, or else I would have killed you when you were just a child, when I first met you." The Sumeragi was taken aback by this, he never expected this kind of answer from him. "S-Seishirou-san... you really...?" he started, but was interrupted by Seishirou's lips on his. Subaru was startled at first, but then he gently started to kiss back. Too soon, Seishirou broke the kiss.

"S-S-Seishirou-san..." Subaru started to say, but Seishirou chose that moment to leave. "I'm sorry Subaru-kun, I'll leave you alone now..." Subaru grabbed the other man's wrist and looked at him with a pleading eye. "Please, don't leave me... Stay with me..." The Sakurazukamori turned to look at the Sumeragi, "Subaru-kun you have me confused now, just a while ago you wanted me to leave, and now you ask me to stay. What do you really want ?" The omyouji looked down, "I never wanted you to leave, it's just that, I don't know what hurts the most... if having you near me... or not having you at all..." Seishirou sat on the bed again, "I'll stay with you, if you think it's ok with Kamui. Wouldn't want him to wake up screaming and trying to kill me." Subaru laid back down on the bed. "I think you put a spell on him, or else he'd already have woken up." The older man lay beside the omyouji and pulled him into his arms again. "Maybe I did, and he won't wake up until I want him to." The Sumeragi smiled weakly. "Thank you Seishirou-san..." he said, before falling asleep in the arms of the man he loved. 

_So that was cute or what ? Yeah I know Sei-chan's very OOC, but Marion and I totally adore him and Subaru-kun together so love out Sei-chan! XP And our OOC characters. I like Nataku in this chapter, I think that if Kamui had actually said that, he'd gone to bug every DoE in sight about it._

* * *

++ Chapter 3  
++Back to Their Destinies Were Forordained  
++ Back to Fanfics  



	3. For the Sake of a Wish [Part II]

** Their Destinies Were Fordained ** By: Marion and Lilly 

_Gigantic spoilers for X16. Just thought you'd like to know. S/S bittersweetness, S/S angst, S/S in general. Minor S/K. Violence, blood, etc._

* * *

** Chapter 3: For the Sake of a Wish [Part 2]**

Subaru sighed as he walked on the gardens of the house he shared with the Dragons of Heaven. It had been a week since he'd been let out of the hospital, and he was alread tired of the other Seals hovering around him all the time. Except maybe of Kamui. Out of all the Seals, their Kamui was the one who seemed to understand Subaru the most. At least he didn't treat him like an invalid all the time. He sat on one of the benches thinking, about Seishirou's visit to the hospital.

_What do you want from me Seishirou-san ? Why have you let me live after all these years ? You could have killed me many times in the past, and yet... and yet I still live... Is it because I'm worth nothing to you ? Or is what you told me in the hospital truth ? WHY Seishirou-san ?_

He decided the gardens were too confining for him, and after a week of being treated like an invalid, he decided it was time he went out to take a long walk. He didn't want to go into the house to change, but then again, he didn't care what people thought of his slightly wrinkled jeans and old turtleneck. So without anyone noticing, he left the house.

Subaru walked for a long while through the streets of Tokyo, and unconciously ended up in Ueno Park. He glanced up at the sakura, feeling the connection to it, the way it attracted him to it, but also fearing it at the same time. The same feelings he'd had ever since Seishirou had marked him as his prey, all those years ago. _Seishirou-san... why do you still have this power over my life ? Will I ever be able to be myself, without anyone taking control of my life ? Will I ever be just me, instead of a shadow of someone else... like I was Hokuto-chan's shadow, like I'm your shadow now ?_

The omnyouji was very lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the Sakurazukamori approach him, and was very much startled to lower his eyes from watching the sakura blossoms to find the man in front of him. "S-Seishirou-san..." he said, not knowing what to say. "Konbanwa Subaru-kun. Isn't it a bit late for you to be outside ? Won't your friends get worried ?" he asked mockingly, he didn't really care if the Seals worried about Subaru, he wasn't going to let him go too soon.

"Leave me alone Seishirou-san... I want to be by myself. That's why I left the house in the first place." Seishirou just laughed at Subaru's greeting. "Why that's hardly the way to greet an old friend Subaru-kun. And besides, if you really wanted to be alone, you wouldn't have come to the place where you knew I'd most definetely find you." Subaru blushed, Seishirou was right, he'd come to Ueno Park because deep inside, he wanted Seishirou to find him.

"Seishirou-san, I..." What could he say ? He didn't even know what he wanted to say, all he wanted to do was to be in the other man's arms, like that night in the hospital. Seishirou led Subaru into a bench so they could sit down. "How's your eye Subaru-kun ?" he asked. The omnyouji shrugged, "I haven't taken off the bandages yet... I was thinking about doing it tonight..." Seishirou leaned close to him and took one end of the bandage between his long fingers. "May I ?" he asked. Subaru nodded, his heart pounding hard against his chest.

Slowly and carefully Seishirou took off the whole bandage, Subaru closing his eye, waiting until the Sakurazukamori was done. "Open your eyes now, Subaru-kun." The Sumeragi opened his eyes, now mismatched. One emerald green, the other a dull white. He could feel the tears forming in them, tears which Seishirou quickly wiped off. Then Subaru let himself go into the assassin's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Seishirou just held him gently until he stopped crying.

"Seishirou-san..." Subaru started. "Hai Subaru-kun ?" the older man prompted him. "That day at the hospital... do you really meant it ? Or are you lying to me again ?" he asked. Seishirou was stunned, he was not at his territory. He thought it for a minute before answering. "Yes, I meant what I said. I think." Subaru just nodded and rested his head on Seishirou's chest. "I believe you... I don't know why, but I believe you... I wish, I wish we could be together Seishirou-san... I wish we didn't have to be enemies. Do you think, do you think that if we had lived in another place, in another time, that you could have loved me ?" Seishirou, again, was caught off guard. "I don't know Subaru-kun." The omnyouji nodded, but otherwise didn't move. 

It was getting late, Subaru shivered, he hadn't thought of bringing his trenchcoat, and cursed himself. "You should go home Subaru-kun, before the other Seals start looking for you." Seishirou said. The Sumeragi nodded and got onto his feet. "I love you Seishirou-san... Please don't ever leave me..." he pleaded. The Sakurazukamori didn't know what to answer, he wasn't sure if he loved the younger man, but he knew he cared for him. "I wouldn't want to, Subaru-kun." he answered with a small, but genuine smile.

*** *** *** *** ***

{{ Rainbow Bridge... the kekkai there is about to be attacked. }} the yumemi informed Subaru. Nothing more than that she said. The Seal nodded and went to the said location to protect the kekkai that would soon be threathened by one or more of the Angels. He didn't wish there was someone with him to help him, because he didn't really care if he died in this battle. As far as he was concerned, the sooner his life ended, the sooner he'll find peace from all the pain and sorrow that had become his life. Seishirou may have been telling the truth for the first time in his life, but he didn't want to wake up and find out he'd lied to him again. Better not to wake up ever again. He gathered his white trenchcoat and headed to Rainbow Bridge.

*** *** *** *** ***

"Go to Rainbow Bridge, I want to see the kekkai there fall. We need to take it down before the Seals reach it." Fuuma explained to Seishirou. He nodded, he had a bad a feeling about it all, but he ignored. "Yes /Kamui/, I'll make sure the kekkai falls." The Dark Kamui smirked, "And if the Seals make any trouble for you, kill them, no matter who they are... except for Kamui... Kamui is mine..." Seishirou nodded again and headed for Rainbow Bridge. 

*** *** *** *** *** 

Seishirou was setting up a spell that would blow Rainbow Bridge up in just a couple of seconds when he saw a Seal arriving from the distance. He stood up to see better, and saw that it was the person he least wanted to see. It was Subaru. _I don't want to fight him ? Why do I find it so hard this time to make myself fight him ? Do I really care for him as more than a toy ? _ He didn't know why he was so reluctant to fight Subaru. 

As Subaru approached from the opposite side of the bridge, he noticed that the Angel appointed for the job was none other than Seishirou._ God, is it really our destiny to kill each each other ? Does destiny wishes for Seishirou-san and I to be apart forever ? I love him, and I think he does too, why do we have to fight ?_ Reluctantly, Subaru crossed the bridge until he was before Seishirou.

"What are you doing here Seishirou-san ?" he asked the older man, looking at the floor, knowing exactly what the answer to his question was. "I was sent here to destroy this kekkai. I'd suggest you to leave in peace and let me do what I came to do without fighting." he answered. _Do I really mean this ? About not fighting ?_ "I don't want to fight you Seishirou-san..." Subaru started, and stopped to look directly into Seishirou's mismatched eyes. "But I have a duty as a Dragon of Heaven : I must protect the kekkai, and if I have to fight you to do it... I will..." he finished with a sigh.

Seishirou was worried, Subaru's presence made his duty more complicated and made him more reluctant to do it. Had it been any other Seal, he'd been able to take care of them, but Subaru... he didn't want to hurt Subaru this time. "If this is what you want Subaru-kun, then we'll have to fight, because I also have a duty as a Dragon of Earth : I must destroy this kekkai. So if you're going to stand in my way..." He let his sentence unfinished, not knowing if he meant fight, hurt, or kill. He didn't want to do any of them, but he had no choice. 

Both omnyouji took out their ofuda, ready to face each other in battle, despite their reluctance to hurt the other. "Subaru-kun, I'm giving you a last chance to go away unhurt." Seishirou said, ofuda ready in hand, but Subaru was already setting up his kekkai, and at that moment, Seishirou knew that the Sumeragi was not going to back out. He wondered if what Fuuma had said was true. If so, Subaru's wish was to kill him. 

Subaru started chanting a spell to attack Seishirou. The Sakurazukamori did the same, sending a bunch of ofuda flying at Subaru. The ofuda turned into ravens, but the Sumeragi chanted a counterspell and avoided the attack. Then he sent his own ofuda at the older omnyouji. Seishirou also avoided the attack. The continued this way, sending and avoiding ofuda, both set on doing their duty as Dragons, but not wanting to harm the other. 

Seishirou was getting tired of playing like this with Subaru, but he knew he couldn't hurt Subaru even if he wanted to. _Why ? Why couldn't I kill him then ? Why can't I even hurt him now ? What is this that I feel for him that allows me not to kill him ?_ he wondered. He was confused, not used to this feeling in his heart. Then he suddenly remembered something his mother had told him long ago, when he killed her. _It's something beautiful to be killed by the one you love..._ And he remembered something Hokuto had done to him 9 years ago... Then he knew what he had to do... 

"It's something beautiful to be killed by the one you love..." he whispered, repeating his mother's words, not looking at Subaru. "What ?" the younger omyouji asked, distracted from his spell by Seishirou's voice. Faster than Subaru could react, he saw Seishirou moving towards him, plunging his hand through Subaru's chest. He closed his eyes, expecting to die at that moment, but when he opened them, he saw that it was his hand the one through Seishirou's chest. 

"Seishirou-san !!! What ?" was all Subaru could say, not able to believe what was happening. "You've made your wish come true, Subaru-kun..." Seishirou answered. Subaru had now tears in his eyes. "No, no Seishirou-san !!! That was never my wish !!! Sometimes I wished I hated you !!! But then I loved you more !!! My only wish was to be worth something to you !!! Why did you do this ?" Subaru said as his tears started rolling down his cheeks. 

Seishirou was losing his support and collasped over Subaru. "Your sister... when she gave up her life for you... she casted a spell on moi, so that I would never try to kill you the way I killed her..." Seishirou's breathing became more labored as he lost blood. "She thought I'd never try it for the sake of my own life... but... it's something beautiful... to be killed by the one you love..." he said, his mind starting to go black. 

"No Seishirou-san !!! You can't die !!! Not now !!! I need you here, with me... I... I love you !!!" Subaru said, not even trying to make his tears stop. Seishirou leaned close to Subaru's ear, no longer able to do anything more than whisper. "I did love you Subaru-kun..." he said, and then he exhaled his last breathe and fully collapsed over Subaru. "SEISHIROU-SAN !!!!" he yelled, as he held his beloved's body close to him, as the kekkai started to dissolve. 

*** *** *** *** *** 

Kamui started running towards Rainbow Bridge as soon as he saw Subaru's kekkai going up. _Subaru, I hope I'm not too late._ he thought as he ran as fast as he could. Just as he was nearing the place he saw the star-shaped kekkai dissolving. _Oh no ! I'm late ! Subaru is dying !_ were his thoughts. But when he reached Rainbow Bridge, he saw Subaru kneeling, with the body of a Dragon of Earth on arms, the Sakurazukamori's body. "SUBARU !!!" Kamui yelled. 

Subaru looked up at Kamui just as Rainbow Bridge stated falling apart. "SUBARU !!! Come back !!! The bridge is falling !!!" Kamui kept yelling. Subaru just wanted to let himself fall with the bridge, to follow Seishirou. He didn't want to stay here, but when he heard Kamui's voice, he knew he couldn't leave him alone, as Seishirou had left him alone. He let go off the Sakurazukamori and started running towards the end of the bridge. He reached it just as it finished collasping. 

Kamui threw himself into Subaru's arm. "Subaru, I thought you were dead ! Please don't scare me like that again !" he said, then he looked at his face. "Are you ok Subaru ? Do you want to go home ?" Subaru just nodded and let himself be guided by Kamui back to the house he shared with the other Dragons of Heaven. 


	4. A New Sakurazukamori

**Their Destinies Were Fordained ** By: Marion and Lilly 

_*Pats people who cried for Sei-chan's death* I know it's sad, but if you forgave CLAMP you can forgive us too *puppy eyes*. Anyways, spoilers for X17, but anyways here's where this becomes totally AU. XD Warnings for violence and sexual situations in this chapter. Su/K, F/K, F/Su. Semi YnM crossover._

* * *

** Chapter 4 : A New Sakurazukamori**

The Seals knew something had been going on between the Sakurazukamori and their fellow Seal Subaru. They also knew that his death had caused him a shattered him completely. And they didn't need to be any sort of empath to know it, for Subaru had spent that whole day inside his room, not wanting to see anyone nor be comforted. He didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him, not one of them truly understood what had happened. They only knew the Sakurazukamori was death, but they didn't understand why it caused such pain to Subaru. They didn't know it had been the Sumeragi himself the one to kill him. And especially, they didn't know what Subaru had to become now.

He lay on his bed, smoking a cigarette, wrapping his arms around his trenchcoat, stained with Seishirou's blood. His eyes stung with tears, some of them rolling down his cheeks. His every thought returning to that moment on Rainbow Bridge, when he saw his hand through Seishirou's chest. _I killed him the way I wanted him to kill me. It was my most precious Wish. To be with you... Hokuto-chan..._

Even more tears where shed from his eyes. He still couldn't believe it, he had been sure his Wish would be granted during that fight, even if Seishirou had seem reluctant to fight against him. And then, we saw Seishirou exhaling his last breathe, he felt something tearing up inside him, his heart shattering, his will to live along with it. The Sakurazukamori had mentioned a spell casted by Hokuto, which he had intentionally activated. And he remembered the phrase he had said: _It's a beautiful thing to be killed by the one you love..._ How true that felt to Subaru, after all his wish had been to be killed by his beloved, but things had turned out the opposite of it. He'd killed his love. And it seemed that he'd also had the same Wish.

And then, there was the fact that he now had to take the position of the Sakurazukamori. He had become his own enemy, the enemy of all his Clan stood for. He didn't care what his grandmother nor the rest of the Clan thought. He wanted to take Seishirou's place, he felt he owed him that much. Then he thought of Kamui... Kamui..._So much like me and, at the same time, so different ! Am I betraying him ? Am I joining his enemies ? Nothing inside me wants that..._

His thoughts quickly went back to Seishirou and his last words. '_I did love you Subaru-kun..._ ' That had been what he'd said, and then everything fell into place. Seishirou not killing him 9 years agon, his rage at Subaru's of his eye, his visit to the hospital, their talk at the park, Seishirou's reluctance to fight at Rainbow Bridge, his words... It all made sense with those last words, the ones Subaru had been wishing to hear for 9 long and lonely years. _Seishirou-san... Why did you wait all these years to tell me these three words ? They are like a wound in my mind, my body. I could hate you for that but no... _He could shed no more tears, his eyes had gone dry.

He couldn't stay there anymore, he didn't want to see the Seals' face full of concern and pity for him. He didn't want any of them, especially not Sorata and Yuzuriha, trying to comfort him. And most of all, he didn't want to see Kamui's face, full of love, concern, and understanding for him. He felt too guilty to face Kamui, because he knew the boy loved him, and for now, he could only think about Seishirou. _I have to leave... Now..._ He gathered his trenchcoat, and his very few belongings and left the house of the Dragons of Heaven.

*** *** *** *** *** 

Kamui had knocked countless times on the Sumeragi's door for the last 3 days. He decided to try once more, but as the previous time, there was no answer. "Subaru !!! Please, open the door !!! It's me, Kamui !!! I, er.. we're all worried about you !!!" Silence followed his plea. He was getting very worried. He suspected the Sumeragi was no longer in his room, or even in the house of the Seals. His worry made him feel bold and he forced the door open, only to find his suspicions confirmed: the room was deserted. 

"Subaru ?" he asked just in case the omnyouji was still around, but only silence answered him again. _I continue to lose them, all the people who count for me. My mother first, then Tokiko, Kotori, Fuuma and now... Subaru. He left the house after the Sakurazukamori's death, a few days ago._ He felt his eyes sting with tears, but he refused to let them fall, he'd cried too much lately, since his life had been turned upside-down by destiny. 

He has been out looking for Subaru all day, just in case the omnyouji had gone to take one of his lonesome walks to Ueno Park, the place where that foul Tree of the Sakurazukamori's stood. And he'd found Fuuma there. Strangely, the Angel had not attacked him, instead he had asked him an intriguing question. Kamui was still trying to figure out what his former friend had meant by those words. ::_Kamui, do you know what happens when someone kills a Sakurazukamori ? ::_ he had asked. Kamui didn't know what that meant, but he would later ask Sorata about it. Right now what worried him was that he knew 

He sat down on Subaru's bed, hugging his pillow. It still smelled of him and that was what finally made Kamui's tears start flowing down. He didn't feel betrayed nor angry, he could understand why Subaru didn't tell any of the Seals his decision. None of them would have understood what the omyouji felt. But Kamui thought he knew what the older man felt, he'd also lost all the ones he loved, including Subaru... He felt sad. _Why didn't he trust me enough to tell me he wanted to go. And I miss him ! God, I miss him so much ! He was the only one who truly understood me..._ He fell asleep on Subaru's bed, thinking of him. 

*** *** *** *** *** 

Fuuma walked around the ruins of Rainbow Bridge, where he'd been passing for the last few days, ever since Seishirou had died. He wasn't sure why the fact of Seishirou being dead bothered him when he shouldn't have cared in the least. He hadn't loved the Sakurazukamori, had he ? He had slept with Seishirou a few times, but still... He had thought that was all the relationship was for. _No, I didn't love Seishirou, I love Kamui... and I have to kill him... I know how Seishirou must have felt about that Sumeragi guy. And there, I'm thinking about him again when I shouldn't_. 

In the long run, it didn't really matter that much, in just a few months, maybe even weeks, he'd be dead. He remembered something he'd read from Seishirou's Wish:_ :: It's something beautiful to be killed by the one you love the most... ::_ From the moment he'd seen that in the older man's heart, he knew he would die to his beloved Sumeragi. The man was insane, and he'd gotten what he'd asked for. And wasn't that what he did ? See that people's wishes were granted and help fate a little when they didn't ? But that didn't mean he completely understood the reasoning for Seishirou's decision. He himself knew he would die at Kamui's hand, which didn't make him appreciate death. Getting killed was getting killed, no matter who did it, what the motives were, or how he was killed. 

He also remembered Seishirou's other Wish. He had wanted to heal the wound inflicted on Subaru's eye by /Kamui/. He had never forgiven him for it. And Fuuma was determined on granting Seishirou's last wish. In the ruins of Rainbow Bridge, he had found Seishirou's good eye and he had taken it with him. He was going to take it to the Sumeragi, and see what he did with it. At any rate it would be amusing, and at the moment he needed a new one. 

*** *** *** *** *** 

Subaru sighed, he had spent all day walking around the places that reminded him of Seishirou, Ueno Park, Shinjuku, Ikebukuro, Seishirou's house... He was leaning against the fence and looking at the trees. They had been well-kept until Seishirou's death. He wondered if the Sakurazukamori cared for the plants himself, or if he hired someone to do it for him. At any rate, it seemed that no one had watered them since the Rainbow Bridge incident, so he decided to do it himself. Subaru got a hose and started watering the plants. He decided to do it everyday, for Seishirou...

He was just about to leave when he felt a powerful presence in the garden. He would have thought it was Seishirou, if he didn't know Seishirou was dead, and besides this presence was similar to Seishirou's but very different at the same time. _Fuuma... Must be Fuuma, no one else would have a power like this..._ he thought. He turned around, and in effect, he was greeted by /Kamui's/ arrogant smirk.

_You know, Seishirou was not really happy with me after I took your eye_, he said. _He didn't really appreciate that someone else than him dared to hurt his boy_... his smirk never fading from his face, if possible, it widened. All Subaru felt for the younger man was hatred, for hurting Kamui's body and spirit. But most of all, because in a way, he had helped to grant Seishirou's wish but no his.

_Like you will never accept if someone else than you dare to hurt Kamui ?!_ Subaru replied, not wanting to let Fuuma play his mental games with him. Fuuma's smirk became a grin and proved right Subaru's comment, but otherwise he remained silent, as did Subaru. The Sumeragi could still feel the pain in Kamui when he thought of all what this boy, because Fuuma was no more than a boy, had done to him. He didn't need to be any kind of empath or wish reader to know what Kamui felt.

After a long moment of warily eyeing each other, Fuuma talked again. _Seishirou left something for you..._ he said again, taking something out of his coat pocket.It was a beautiful kind of flask, decorated with magical Ying Yang signs, and some magical symbols, possible some kind of dark omnyoujitsu spell.

_This is Seishirou's left eye... The only rest of him I found in Rainbow Bridge ruins. It seems his last Wish was to heal your wound or, maybe, he wanted you to be..._ he said, but was interrupted by Subaru before he could finish the dread sentence. He knew perfectly well what Fuuma wanted to say. That Seishirou had wished for him to become his succesor, that that had been the reason he'd made Subaru kill him. Subaru didn't want to believe that. 

_I have had no hand in this _ Fuuma continued, _I'm merely granting Seishirou's last wish, he wished for you to have his eye, though I couldn't really guess his purpose before his soul finally left his body. If you take his eye, not only will you take his position as a Sakurazukamori, but you will also replace him as a Dragon of Earth. Think about it, Subaru-kun..._ he finished, before finally leaving Subaru by himself. 

Subaru collapsed into the ground in sobs. He'd already known he'd have to take Seishirou's place as the guardian of the Sakura, but what Fuuma was suggesting went against every wish in Subaru's heart. Fuuma, no /kamui/ wanted him to become Kamui's enemy. And he couldn't do that to the boy, because he loved him dearly. _Why ? Why do I have to choose between Seishirou-san and Kamui all over again ? I already chose Kamui when I decided I would protect him, but now... I the choice is between leaving things as they are or becoming his enemy ? Why Seishirou-san ? Did you really wish this for me ? Or is another of Fuuma's games ? Seishirou-san... why did you leave me ? I love you !!!_

Fuuma had left Subaru, but even from the distance he could feel the Sumeragi's conflicting wishes, his pain, his tears. And he was inmensely enjoying it. _You're a very amusing new toy Subaru... No wonder you were Seishirou's favorite..._

*** *** *** *** *** 

The next morning, Sorata and Arashi found Kamui still asleep on Subaru's bed. They had known Subaru and Kamui had shared something special, something they didn't have with the rest of the Seals. It was an almost tangible bond between them, almost as strong as the Sakurazukamori's had been on Subaru. It was very evident that the Sumeragi's sudden departure had shattered Kamui's spirit, they were even surprised that the boy hadn't gone within again, though they were thankful for that, given that there was now no one to bring their leader back had that happened. 

"Nee-chan, would you go help Yuzu-chan with breakfast ? I'd like to talk to Kamui." Sorata told Arashi, having decided that the young Seal would open up more easily to him than to any other Seal, save Subaru. Arashi nodded and quietly left the room, as much as she wished to help him, she knew that right now there was nothing much she could do about it. 

"Kamui ?" Sorata shook Kamui gently, waking him up from his finally dreamless slumber. Kamui slowly opened his violet eyes and the older Seal didn't miss the sadness and pain in them. _Poor boy, he lost all the people he loved since his childhood, and when he'd finally found someone else, he loses him too..._ Sorata thought, gently smiling at the younger boy. "Good morning, Kamui. How are you feeling ?" he asked. 

Kamui yawn and looked at Sorata, ignoring the question in favor of asking one of his own, one that had been burning inside him since he had seen Fuuma the day before. "Sorata, do you know what happenes when someone kills a Sakurazukamori ?" he asked, his mind still somewhat numbed by sleep. Sorata panicked, his sharp mind immediatly identified the connection between the question and Subaru's sudden disapperance. 

"I, uh, I don't know Kamui." he answered, stammering, showing that it was a blatant lie. Kamui looked at Sorata with tears in his eyes. "Please, tell me the truth Sorata... I just need to know !!!" he pleaded with his friend. The monk sighed, he didn't want to hurt Kamui anymore than he already was, but he would find out the truth sooner or later, so it would be better if he told him now. "When someone kills a Sakurazukamori, that person must become the Sakurazukamori and keep the Sakura provided with nourishment." he answered reluctantly. 

The tears that had been gathering in Kamui's eyes started rolling down his cheeks. _No, please, not Subaru..._ Kamui thought, his mind understood, but his heart refused to accept the fact that his beloved was now walking in the darkness. Sorata placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, trying to comfort him, but it was shrugged off. "Please leave me alone Sorata... I just... I just want to be alone..." he said. He threw himself on the bed, crying, hugging Subaru's pillow tightly against his chest, his beautiful violet eyes spilling endless steams of tears. _Subaru... Do you still love me ?_

Sorata knew there was nothing he could to do help Kamui at the moment, mostly because he didn't completely understand what Kamui was going through. He decided it was better to leave the boy alone for a while, until his heart accepted to understand the knowledge in his mind. He closed the door behind him and went downstairs to see if Yuzuriha and Arashi were finished with breakfast. 

*** *** *** *** *** 

Subaru took the flask Fuuma had given him to his new home, which was Seishirou's old house, one that happened to be very near Ueno Park. He felt close to Seishirou this way. He looked over and over at the flask, pondering what he should do about it. He wanted to follow Seishirou's wish and transplant the eye to himself. But on the other hand, he felt he didn't deserve a good eye again, especially because he had killed Seishirou with his own hands, even if he hadn't meant to do it. _Seishirou-san... Why ?_ was the question that ran on Subaru's head over and over. He wasn't sure what had been the late Sakurazukamori's not Fuuma's intentions at giving him the eye.

It was well into the night when he finally decided to transplant the eye to himself. He opened the flask and chanted a spell. When he was done he was drained and his eyes were sore, but when he opened them, he was able to see as clearly as he had before Fuuma had damaged his eye. But more than the physical pain, he felt a pain inside of him, in his spirits, as his once pure soul and powers were tainted by Seishirou's dark powers. The Sakurazukmori's powers battled with his own, in the end settling into his spirit and strenghtening him.

Subaru panted, he was exhausted, but he wanted to know if the transplant had truly been successful. He gathered himself to his feet and stood in front of the mirror to look at himself. A pair of mismatched eyes stared back at him, one emerald green, but instead of the milky-white one a honey-coloured eye. _I am the Sakurazukamori now_. Not only had he killed Seishirou, but now he had his powers. The only thing to do was to wait until the Sakura called him, but he knew it was only a matter of time until it did. _Maybe I will pay it a little visit today..._ he thought. _And maybe another one to Kamui..._

*** *** *** *** *** 

Kamui finally left Subaru's room, but he didn't go downstairs yet, he didn't want the other Seals pitying him, trying to cheer him up, or telling him he needed to eat. Instead he grabbed a warm jacket and decided to go looking for Subaru again. Maybe he'd be lucky and finally find the omnyouji and convince him to return with the rest of the Ten no Ryu. And maybe he wouldn't find Fuuma this time, he had no wish to be toyed with by the Angel's mind games. 

He decided to look for the older man at Ueno Park, somehow he was sure he would find him here. After all, that was the place where that blasted tree stood and where Hokuto had died too. Ueno Park held Subaru's very soul. The weather had gotten colder and damper ever since the Sakurazukamori's dead. He wrapped his jacket closer to his body, but kept walking on his way to the Sakura. 

He saw Subaru standing next to the Tree, doing something he couldn't identify. He didn't care, he was happy to have found Subaru at last so he ran towards him. "Subaru !!! Subaru !!!" he yelled, but he stopped as he looked at the blood dripping from the older man's hand. Then slowly looking up at his eyes, dreading to look at them, dreading to see that vacant stare the late Sakurazukamori had held in his. And he was answered by a still warm green eye, but it's beauty was polluted by the golden eye which erradiated evil. It was Seishirou's eye ! He tried to scream, but he was fascinated by the strange beauty those eyes held. He couldn't take his gaze off them. 

Subaru's expression didn't change, as he watched Kamui's conflicting emotions. The boy's violet eyes showed happiness, fear, anger, love, betrayal. He just walked towards the boy and grabbed his wrist roughly and said: "Come with me Kamui." Without waiting for any answer or acknowledgement he pulled sharply at Kamui and lead him to Seishirou's house, which was now his own. 

"Subaru ? Are you alright ? Why did you bring me to Seishirou's house ? Why did you leave us ? Why did you leave me ?" Kamui asked, as the new Sakurazukamori dragged him inside his predecesor's house. "Shut up Kamui !!! It's none of your business why I left the Seals. I am a Dragon of Earth now. And did it ever occur to you that if I left you it was because I loved Seishirou-san and not you ? Did it ever occur to you that you're just a whiny little brat that not even Fuuma can stand ? Did it ever occur yo uou maybe I left because I'm tired of you and want to be alone ?" he answered, an evil gleam shining in his honey-coloured eye. 

Kamui was completely shocked, he expected to find a depressed Subaru, but this Subaru was not the person he had wanted to find, not the one he loved so much. "S-Su-Subaru... y-you don't really mean that right ?" he asked, his voice trembling, tears threatening to fill his eyes again. "Of course I mean it Kamui, I never say things I don't mean." the older man answered. Kamui still tried to hold his tears, he refused to cry in front of Subaru after he'd called him a 'whiny little brat'. "B-But I love you..." he said, looking away. 

Subaru just pushed Kamui onto the couch. "I am no longer capable of love Kamui. All the love I ever felt for anything or anyone died along with Seishirou-san. Love is shit Kamui, it will always make you get hurt. When you think you're happy with someone, somthing will always happen to take it away. Seishirou-san was right, love is a weakness and you'd do better without it." 

"B-But Subaru... how can you s-" he started pleading, but was silenced by a sharp slap on his right cheek. "Shut the f**k up Kamui !!! Stop whining !!! You give me a headache !!!" he yelled at the scared boy. Then he kissed him roughly. Kamui didn't kiss back, and when Subaru started almost ripping off his clothes he didn't do anything either. He just lay there, too scared to move, letting the older man do what he wanted. The young Seal knew it was in part because he was scared of this new Subaru, but also because he still loved him. When the omnyouji was done, his cheek was still hurting, and all his body too. But nothing hurt as much as his heart after all Subaru had said and done to him. He silently cried, as Subaru fell asleep. _Subaru, come back ! Please !_

*** *** *** *** *** 

Fuuma casually walked near to Seishirou's old house, more out of habit than melancholy or nostalgy. He used to come here often when the Sakurazukamori was alive, and that was now he found himself coming back. He had gotten nearer when he saw Kamui walking shakily out of the house. _Kamui ? What is he doing here ? Maybe he came to visit that Sumeragi..._ he thought angrily. 

Kamui turned around and finally noticed Fuuma was there, but not making any movement to approach him, trying to hide the bruises Subaru had to him from the older boy. The kamui of the Angels ignored Kamui's actions and walked nonchalantly towards him. "So, visiting your 'old friend', Sakurazukamori Subaru ?" he asked, and laughed as he stood close to Kamui. 

The Seal looked sadly at him, his tears returning to his violet eyes and suddenly hugged his twin star. "Fuuma... he... he... raped me..." he said, unable to talk in a voice above than a whisper. 'Kamui' was suddenly filled with a terrible rage towards the Sumeragi, but he didn't do anything, he just held Kamui in an embrace, not knowing what else to do to comfort the boy crying and trembling in his arms. After a while, he let go off Fuuma and went back to the house at with the other Dragons of Heaven. 

Fuuma still stood on the doorway to Seishirou's, no Subaru's house, he reminded himself. The rage that had filled him earlier had not yet evaporated, if possible, it burned much more than before. _Kamui is mine, dammit !!! How dare he rape him ? Only I have the right to do it !!!_ he thought. He threw down Subaru's door and entered to what once had been Seishirou's house. He found the Sumeragi sitting on the couch, wearing only a robe, confirming with the smirk he wore what he done to Kamui. And apparently he found that, and the fact that Fuuma was in his living room very amusing. 

"How did you dare to do it !!! After what I did for you !!! You know very well Kamui is only mine !!! You don't have the right to even touch him !!!" Fuuma said, as he stood in front of Subaru. The older man only shrugged, the smirk still on his face, obviously not afraid of what Fuuma could do to him. "Kamui is not yours. In fact, I think he's mine. He was the one that came to me, not the other way around." he said with a voice that betrayed no emotion. 

This only served to make Fuuma even angrier at the omnyouji. "You don't have the right to touch him, you hear me ?!! Don't even go near him again !!!" he repeated. Subaru just let out a low chuckle, dismissing his new 'kamui's' words entirely. Fuuma couldn't take it anymore, faster than the older man could react, he grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against the nearest wall. He leaned close to Subaru and whispered. "Don't. Touch. Him. Again. I'm going to give you a lesson to show you to mess with what is mine." 

*** *** *** *** *** 

Subaru woke up the next morning on the living room floor. His head ached terribly. In fact his whole body did. It took him a few minutes to realize where he was there. He wondered for a few more moments why he was so sore and why he was lying in the living room floor of Seishirou's house. _What the hell am I doing here ? Why does everything hurt so much ?_

Then it hit him. He had moved to Seishirou's house, that much he'd remember. Then he remembered bringing Kamui here, and taking him on the couch. Then he also remembered that Fuuma had "visited" him after that. Fuuma had been furious because of what he'd done to Kamui. He had entered his house, yes it was his house now, without asking for any permission. And he "gave him a lesson" as he had stated it. That was why he was lying ther and he was so sore.

_That little bastard !!! He hurt me badly. Even Seishirou-san wasn't so violent ! I understand why Kamui kept running to me after he was with Fuuma !!!_ he thought, feeling a burning hatred for the 'kamui' of the Chi no Ryu._ Kamui... All that is the fault of this little bastard !!! He probably ran to Fuuma to whine about me, as always. Can't that little brat do anything other than whine to people ?_

_But he's going to pay, oh yes. Both of them are going to pay, they will both see that only I own Kamui, and that none of them can mess with a Sakurazukamori and not pay for it. Aren't you proud of me Seishirou-san ? I'm becoming like you, and Kamui is becoming like I was when we first met. Too bad I'm not going to end up like you did...I will show Fuuma he can't hurt the Sakurazukamori without being punished !!! I'll take his most precious toy away from him. Kamui will be mine !!! Totally mine !!! His body... His soul... Every inch of his being will be only mine... Kamui will be my prey. I will mark him. Very soon. And that will show them both who owns the little brat._

*** *** *** *** *** 

Kamui lay in Subaru's bed, unable to move even a finger, couldn't even breathe, for fear of waking up the omnyouji, who slept soundly next to him. And if Subaru woke up he would hurt Kamui again... So he just lay there on the bed, crying silently. He cried because he was in pain, in his body and in his mind. But worse than that, was the pain that had been caused in his heart, in his fragile soul. Subaru had chosen him and marked him as his prey. 

He stared at his hands, which now bore the Sakurazukamori stars, as if in a trance. He couldn't take his eyes of them. He would have never, ever even imagined that Subaru would do such a thing to him. He was the new Sakurazukamori's prey and he didn't understand why. He had never done anything to the Sumeragi. _Maybe I did whine too much... Maybe in this way he is telling me how worthless I am... how tired he is of me... how much I really deserve to die..._

More tears filled his eyes as he recalled the brutal way in which Subaru had marked him. He had not been as "gentle" as Seishirou had been when he'd marked the young omnyouji. He had chanted the spell that connected them as hunter and prey, and then he had taken him again in his bed. Then the older man had fallen asleep next to his new prey. He was that much worried about the boy escaping from him. 

Kamui still couldn't understand why Subaru did this to him. He had thought Subaru loved him, and he had loved the omnyouji almost as much, or maybe even as much as he loved Fuuma. The new Sakurazukamori had said he had marked him because he wanted to punish Fuuma, to show the Dragon of Earth who "owns" Kamui... _Why Subaru ? Why ? I don't want to care anymore... It hurts too much, it's all I know now..._

Only when he was completely sure the Sumeragi wouldn't wake up, even if he moved, he untangled himself from Subaru and got off the bed. Then he seached for his clothes, got dressed and left the house. Towards Ueno Park, towards the Sakura. 

And it was there that Fuuma found him. He had been walking around, trying to keep watch of Subaru's actions. But when he got closer to Kamui, he noticed he hadn't watched the Sakurazukamori enough. He had marked Kamui, his Kamui, as his prey. And that was something he just couldn't stand. _Bastard !!! How dare he !!! How dare he try to take away what is mine !!! He may have marked him, but that alone won't make him his, when he's already mine, as he has been ever since I've known him..._ he thought, swearing to himself not to let Subaru get away with this. 

As he reached the place where Kamui was, he realized the full exent of the damage the Sumeagi had done. Kamui was completely and totally broken. He just looked at his former friend with violet eyes full of tears, full of pain, full of betrayal. Fuuma didn't know what to do, he wasn't good at comforting people. Killing and hurting people he knew how to do, but give comfort to a shattered, he just didn't know how. So he just held the boy tightly against him, letting him cry out all the pain in his heart, in his spirit. 

"Fuuma... I don't want to go back with the other Dragons of Heaven... Not now... I wouldn't be able to stand their pity. Please, let me go with you. Just for tonight. I just can't go back just yet." Kamui pleaded with Fuuma, not feeling ready to confront his fellow Seals, because none of them would understand him. The only one who had, was the one who'd hurt him and would hurt him again if he found a chance to do it again. 

Fuuma just couldn't say no to that pleading voice. He felt something overcome him with concern for this young boy and he nodded. "Hai, you can come with me. But just for tonight. Just remember that this doesn't change anything. The fact that I'm being nice to you now doesn't mean I won't hurt you or kill you in the future. We're still enemies, understand that. But I promise I won't hurt you tonight." he said. Kamui nodded, fully understanding and accepting what Fuuma was saying, but otherwise didn't reply. 

*** *** *** *** *** 

Subaru woke up a brief while after Kamui left. He was angry that his prey had escaped while he was asleep, but his anger soon evaporated as he started thinking of his success. _So easy !!! It was so easy !!! And I'm sure not even Hinoto could have forseen this !!! I don't even think Kamui understood what I was doing before he saw the stars !_ he though, a mad gleam shining in his mismatched eyes.

He chuckled as he thought of the pretty boy. _I like my little prey. So pretty... So compliant... But so fragile. I must take care of him !! Be careful not to break him, not to kill him too early !! Even if the Tree begs for Kamui's soul, I will keep him in life for the moment. I like to play with this kid !! Now I see why Fuuma found so much amusement in him. It's very entertaining watching him plead to let him go, so very much..._

A frown crossed his forehead as he thought of 'kamui', but it did give him a certain mad pleasure that he'd finally done something to derange the cold young man._ Fuuma must be really mad at me now. Oh well, it shows the bastard he can't control the others as he wants to pretend he does !!! Being the leader of the Seven Angels doesn't give him the importance he thinks he has. Anyway, from now, everytime Fuuma'll see Kamui's hands, it will remind him who really possesses that little brat's soul and body !!! Me, the Sakurazukamori..._ He laughed evilly to himself, not being able to wait to see Fuuma's face the next time they met. 

*** *** *** *** *** 

Kamui did stay the night at Fuuma'a apartment. The older boy had been amazingly gentle with him, not even daring to touch a single hair of his younger companion before he allowed him to. The Seal had slept relatively peacefully, knowing he was "safe" in Fuuma's arms and that Subaru wouldn't dare to come and hurt him here.

Also Fuuma had allowed him to stay there most of the day. He had allowed him to cry again and again, "as much as he needed", the Angel had said. His twin star had also spent the whole time holding him and hugging him, and overall being nice to him. To Kamui it was as if he had gotten his old friend back. But he knew it wouldn't last. That afternoon he returned to his fellow Seals, and to being Fuuma's enemy. 

*** *** *** *** *** 

Seishirou's soul was transported to the Meifu, the land of the dead. He knew he was dead as soon as he felt his own spirit leaving his body. Then it had been carried to this place. But right now he didn't want to be judged and sent to heaven or hell. He just wanted to help his Subaru-kun. From here, he'd been seeing everything the Sumeragi was going through. He couldn't believe his once sweet and innocent lover had become just like he had been when he was alive.

_No. It didn't happen. It just didn't! I can't believe Subaru is really the Sakurazukamori... Even if he killed me, not that he had the choice... Even if he has my eye, the eye I gave him to heal his wound..._ he thought sadly. He didn't want to think this was that Subaru had become, an emotionless killed, like him. _He's not the Subaru I knew and loved anymore... I don't know him anymore... As if Kamui didn't have already enough with Fuuma... But what can I do ?_ He really did wish to help Subaru... and Kamui. 

* * *

OMG !!!!!!! This chapter is looooooooooooooong. LOL !!! Marion and I hope you liked it. ^.~ Isn't Subaru so totally and wonderfully evil ? Poor little Kamui. *Pat pat* We're so evil !!!!!! ;________; Oh and we just can't let Sei-chan disappear like CLAMP did with him. Well, expect more AUness and OOCness in the next chapters. Ohohohohohohoho !!!!!! Ja mata for now !!!!! 


	5. Madness

**Their Destinies Were Foreordained** By: Marion and Lilly 

_Yeah, we know, Marion and I are so evil that we made such a bastard out of cute Subby-kun. ;_________; He's now the Sakurazukamori. Will he ever recover his sanity ? Well, just read on, find out, and tell us if you like it. And don't worry, we'll keep writing, there are still lots of ideas in our twisted, evil minds... Ohohohohoho !!!!! And thanks to the people who liked our evil Subaru-kun !!! We LOVE YOU !!!! Oh and btw, more Sak Subaru/Kamui, baddie Fuuma/Kamui, Fuuma/Seishirou, and Seishirou/Kamui [but not exactly like that, you'll find out later. XD]_

* * *

** Chapter 5 : Madness**

Subaru looked at himself in the mirror, then he looked at his own hands, then back to himself in the mirror, then back at his hands, and he repeated this cycle over, and over. At this moment he couldn't believe what he'd done to Kamui. He'd marked him as his prey, he was really becoming like Seishirou !!! He wondered if this was what he had really wished since the moment Seishirou had killed his sister and he'd sworn to avenge her death. _ Is this what I was waiting to become ? A bastard, cold-blooded, unsentient assassin ?_

Then his mind went back to the moment when he'd raped and marked Kamui, he had violated the boy's physical body, his mind, his very soul. And he couldn't explain why, but he'd liked it in a way. But still, he could not forgive himself for what he'd done. He thought back a felt it hadn't been him who had hurt Kamui like that, in his mind, it was Fuuma who did it all, not him. He would never hurt Kamui, would he ? But the marks on Kamui's hands spoke for themselves, Fuuma would have never been able to do that. _What did I do ? What did I do to Kamui ? I marked him. I have to kill him now. But I can't. I know I can't ! I love him..._

Subaru's legs gave out and he collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. _What did I do ? Why did I do it ? Why did I like it ? Kamui... my poor Kamui..._ He cried until no more tears came to his eyes. _Seishirou-san... Where are you ? I miss you... I need you... Help me, please..._

*** *** *** *** ***

Seishirou could feel Subaru's pain, even though he was no longer alive. He could hear his desperate plea for help, even in the land of the Meifu. This was special kind of bond they had. Seishirou had never guessed it would last even through death. He had thought that it would be dispelled whenever one of them died, as it is common with the kind of bond a Sakurazukamori has with a prey. But with Subaru it had been different somehow, and he didn't know why. Still he wished to help the omyouji, but as he still was in the Meifu, he didn't know how. For some reason, his soul hadn't moved on yet, which he took as a signal that his role in the whole battle for humanity wasn't over yet.

Then the answer came to him, and it was simple really. He was still somehow connected to Subaru, which meant he still had some powers, the fact that he was dead not mattering. He tried forming a small illusion, just a tiny sakura petal in his hand. It worked. Maybe the plan that was forming in his mind would work, maybe he could still get to Subaru, and talk to him again. He started weaving treads of magic and chanting a spell, he really wished this would work, it was his only hope.

And it did, soon, he felt his spirt sliping inside Subaru's dreams. He knew neither of them was 'real', we were only spirits inside of a dream, much Kakyou's dreamscape, as I understand it._ But it is the only way I have to see Subaru-kun, so I had to be grateful I managed even that_. 

//Seishirou saw the 'dream Subaru' he thought and slowly walked towards him, not sure of what would be the omnyouji's reaction when he saw him. He didn't want to cause him too much of a shock. Finally, as the other man never turned around he almost too quietly whispered a name: "Subaru-kun..."

Subaru stiffened as he heard a voice, and slowly turned around. "Seishirou-san..." he whispered back and walked, almost ran to him. "Seishirou-san..." he repeated, touching the Sakurazukamori's face gently. "Hai, It's me Subaru-kun, but this is just a dream. It's just my spirit here..." he said, but was interrupted as the Sumeragi kissed his lips softly. "I know... This is just a dream... And I will wake up, and I'll be alone again Seishirou-san, because you're dead..." he suddenly clutched the older man's shirt desperately. 

"Why did you leave me Seishirou-san ? Didn't you know I love you ? Didn't you know I need you ? I miss you so much it hurts !!! Each day is like a torture to me, knowing that you'll never come to me again. It's worse than when you left me 9 years ago... because then, I was sure I would see you again someday, and now..." he started looked up at Seishirou as tears started to run down his cheeks.

Seishirou just gently gathered Subaru into his arms, stroking his hairs softly, letting Subaru cry against his chest. The omnyouji buried his head into the other's chest and just let the tears flow, his body shaking. When no more tears came, he looked up at the Sakurazukamori's eyes. "What you told me then, when you were dying... Is that true Seishirou-san ? Or you didn't know what you were saying ? Or were you lying to me again ? D-did you really mean those words ? I just have to know !!!" he said, frantically looking for the truth in his soul mate's eyes.

Seishirou looked back into Subaru's eyes and nodded. "Yes, I love you Subaru-kun..." Subaru's eyes were instantly filled up with fresh tears, and he clung even harder to Seishirou. "Then, why Seishirou-san ?" The older man sighed and looked away. "Because all I do is hurt you... And I thought that maybe I got out of your life forever, I'd stop hurting you..." he answered. "But you hurt me more by not being with me, Seishirou-san !!! I just can't live without you..." he said, pressing his cheek into Seishirou's chest. 

They stayed that way for a long time, neither of them moving or talking. It was Seishirou who broke the silence. "Subaru-kun ?" he asked. "Hai ?" Seishirou looked into the Sumeragi's eyes. "Don't kill Kamui yet... Remember he has a duty to fulfill in the Promised Day... And... you love him, don't you ?" Subaru looked away from the Sakurazukmori he felt ashamed of all he had done to Kamui in the past days. "Hai... I love him..." And these words were so true for him, so easy to say at that moment that he didn't understand why he couldn't tell them to Kamui anymore...

Seishirou kissed Subaru slowly and gently, a kiss filled love. The younger man kissed back desperately, wishing to hold onto that moment, never minding that it was just a dream, an illusion. Soon it was time for Seishirou to leave. "I have to go now Subaru-kun..." he said. "No !!! Please, don't leave me !!!" Subaru pleaded. But the other man just shook his head. "Subaru-kun, this is just a dream, this is not really me, it's just my spirit inside your dream, you can't spend all the rest of your life like this." But the omyouji was stubborn. "And why not ? I'd stay here just to be with you again !!!" Seishirou shook his head again. "Please, you need to help Kamui fulfill his Wish... but... I think I'll visit you again. Subaru nodded and kissed Seishirou again, then the Sakurazukamori disappeared from Subaru's dream in a swirl of sakura petals.//

*** *** *** *** ***

Subaru woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. Groggily, he got up and looked at his alarm clock. It was 11:30 am. He had never slept until so late. He was a bad sleeper, usually he only got about 3 or 4 hours of sleep per night, but for some reason he had slept well last night. Then he thought of his dream. _Seishirou-san... Aishiteru... I need you..._

The insistent knocking on his door brought him back to his senses so went to open the door. He found Kamui standing on his doorway, ready to knock again. Kamui had come to tell the Sumeragi to leave him alone, but before he could utter a single word he was embraced by Subaru. "I love you !!!" he said. The boy was shocked but hugged Subaru back anyways, he still loved the older man, and he was very happy to hear those words, those words he had never expected to hear again from his lips. Soon, they let go off each other.

"Come on in Kamui, I promise I won't hurt you." he said to the younger boy, who walked inside a bit warily, not fully trusting this Subaru. "Do you want some tea ?" the omnyouji asked and Kamui nodded, sitting down on the couch. "Alright, I'll be right back." he said, and went into the kitchen to set some tea to brew. The boy just waited in the living room, too scared to do anything, lest he'd anger Subaru and get hurt by him again.

After a few minutes Subaru came back carrying two cups of tea and sat on the couch next to Kamui, handing him one of the cups. Kamui took the offered cup and sipped at the tea. It was green tea. And at this moment, just sitting there, next to each other, he felt as if the old Subaru was back. He couldn't hold it any longer, so he put his cup down and buried his face in the older man's chest.

"I missed you so much !!!" he said, as he tried to hold back the tears. The Sumeragi put down his own cup too and gently stroked Kamui's hair. "I'm so sorry Kamui, I shouldn't have hurt you like that. I feel as I'm losing my mind !!! It's not me !!! Seishirou-san's powers and mine are fighting... I think it's impossible to have both at once... I suppose that no matter what, his powers and mine will always oppose each other..." he said.

Kamui didn't say anything, he really didn't understand what his lover was going through, he just held on tighter onto him. Subaru did not say anything for a while either, both contented with being in each other's arms. Finally Kamui broke the silence, "I forgive you Subaru, and I promise you I'll do what I can to help you !!! I'm not going to let you suffer like this !!! There must be a way to get you back to normal !!! And I will find it !!!" he said with a determined look on his face.

That was too much for Subaru, he started crying into Kamui's hair. "I'm so sorry for everything Kamui... You're too good... I don't deserve your love..." he said. The boy nuzzled Subaru's chest, "Please don't say that... I love you and no matter what I'll keep on loving you..." Then Kamui turned his face upward and softly kissed Subaru on the lips. _I don't know why, but I think Seishirou is somehow behind this change in Subaru...Thank you Seishirou for what you did, whatever it was !!_

The two of them spent a long afternoon, laughing, crying, talking to each other, just like before. Both of them missed each other so much, loved each other so much it hurt to be apart. But the good times, as always, were over too soon. When evening started setting in, Subaru felt his brief period of sanity fading away, his powers again trying to fight Seishirou's. "Kamui... I... am losing it again... Please leave... before I hurt you again..." Subaru told the violet-eyed boy, who immediately obeyed, he knew there was nothing he could do at the moment. "I love you Subaru..." he said, and then left the omnyouji's house.

*** *** *** *** ***

Subaru's head hurt like hell, but in a deep corner of his mind he was glad to have told Kamui to go away. However, the bigger part of him was angry at himself by having let his little prey escape so easily. _Next time, Kamui, you won't get away so easily from me..._ he thought. He stood up from the couch and went to the medicine cabinet to get himself an aspirin and then went to look for a glass of water. _I wish my head would stop hurting... and my eyes... and I want Seishirou-san alive..._

He was intending on going back to bed and try to get some sleep before going to feed the Tree when he heard an insistent knock, or rather, pounding, on the door. He didn't really notice Fuuma's presence, nor did he care of anything else than making his head stop aching. He thought it was Kamui, who had decided to come back despite all his warnings, which in his own opinion, was the way things should be. He was vaguely surprised to see Fuuma standing on the opposite side of the door.

"You !!!" he said, he hated the Dark Kamui in a way he'd never even imagine he'd hate someone, not even Seishirou. Fuuma just glared and grabbed him by the throat. "I thought I told you Kamui was only mine. How dare you choose him as your prey. You might think you're another Seishirou, but can't hide the truth from me, I know you hate yourself because you'll never be able to be like him." he said, pushing the Sumeragi against a wall, pressing his hand to his windpipe, cutting off the air.

Subaru struggled and finally managed to push Fuuma away, choking and taking a deep breath. "Maybe you're right, I'm trying to be like Seishirou-san, but I'll tell you something, Kamui is not yours, he's in love with a person who no longer exists, you've become exactly something Kamui will hate, that's how being twin stars works. The more you separate from your former self, the more Kamui will hate you, and the more he'll be willing to kill you. So you see who really owns the brat, /kamui/ ?" Subaru spat the title at Fuuma.

"Shut up, /sakurazukamori/ !!!" Fuuma spat the back, pinning the Sumeragi again. "This time you will really learn exactly why you shouldn't mess with me and with what is mine !!! Kamui won't hate me, not while he holds that pathetic little wish of bring /Fuuma/ back. And while he hold onto that hope, he'll be mine, and only mine." he said. Subaru struggled, but it was useless, Fuuma's grip was too strong for him, so much like Seishirou's had been. _ Seishirou-san..._ he thought.

When Fuuma was finished and left, he left Subaru on the floor, seething with rage and hatred at the younger man. He couldn't stand Fuuma's arrogance and self-importance. He swore to himself that he'd kill him if it was the last thing he did, he'd be a powerful soul to feed to the sakura. And things wouldn't be left that meanwhile, the more Fuuma hurts him, the more he will hurt Kamui.

_I'm wondering if Kamui will be able to save him on the Promised Day ! He's gone too far from his other self now..._ he thought through his anger._ Anyway, it's not important for me... If Kamui fulfills his duty and survives the Last Battle, it will be no other reason for me to wait to feed his lovely soul, his lovely body to the Tree !!_ He vowed to himself that Fuuma wouldn't survive through this battle either, if Kamui didn't kill the Angel, he'd do it himself, he just couldn't him to live.

*** *** *** *** ***

Kamui was very tired when he reached his own room at the place he and the other Seals' now called 'home'. After leaving Subaru's he'd spent the rest of the evening walking, eventually ending up near Ueno Park, watching the sakura from far away. _Why Subaru ? Did you really have to become the Sakurazukamori ? Or did you just do it because of Seishirou ? It's not fair... not fair you didn't get to choose... not fair that I had to choose... If I hadn't had to make that choice maybe you wouldn't be in that mess... Maybe Seishirou would still be alive... and maybe I would have never met you and I wouldn't change that for anything..._ Kamui cried silently into his pillow until he fell asleep.

// "Kamui... Kamui..." the young boy heard a voice calling him and looked around, he wasn't sure who was calling him so insistently. "Fuuma ? Subaru ?" he asked, feeling afraid that one of them would appear in any moment and hurt him again. "No... It's me..." Seishirou answered, suddenly appearing in front of Kamui. 

"S-S-Seishirou ? B-But you're dead !!! And you aren't even a yumemi !!!" Kamui said, his fear at watching the former Sakurazukamori increasing. The older man smiled gently at Kamui, trying not to make him relax. "It's ok Kamui, I won't hurt you... I just want to talk to you... And I thought that maybe you'd want to talk to someone... I am dead, by I still have my maboroshi, and no I'm a yumemi." he said.

Kamui relaxed a little, looking at the Sakurazukamori's now matching eyes. "I-I'll be ok... It's just... startling, I suppose, to see in your dreams someone who the last time you saw was your enemy..." he said. Seishirou stroked the boy's cheek and pulled him into a warm embrace. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you anymore... I'm here to try to help you. I've seen what both, Subaru and Fuuma, have been doing to you... You shouldn't let them, Kamui..."

The violet eyes looked away from the honey-coloured ones. "I-I can't stop them... As much as I try to, I just can't. I need them that much. I love them that much." he said. Seishirou made Kamui face him. "It's ok to love them Kamui, but letting them hurt you is not right, they have no right to do such things to you, like I had no right to do to Subaru-kun. And another thing, be really careful with Subaru. He's mind is not stable now, he's fighting the Tree. He may still kill you, that possibility has not disappeared yet. If he tells you to go away, go! Don't hesitate. I'll come back if I think of something to help you."

The boy's eyes widened at the revelation. _So it's all that damned Tree's fault !!! I swear I'll destroy the thing myself !!!_ Kamui thought, grateful for Seishirou's warning. "Thank you Seishirou..." he said, smiling weakly. The Sakurazukamori gently smiled back and softly pressed a kiss to Kamui's forehead. "I never break my promises, so if I do find anything, I'll come back, or if you need me, I'll come back too." he said, before letting the maboroshi fall and disappearing in his sakura-scented whirlwind. //

*** *** *** *** ***

Fuuma was walking through Ueno Park, watching the sakura trees. He sighed as he started to remember Seishirou. Why was he thinking of Seishirou anyway ? The man was dead and gone forever, why did it matter that much to him ? Maybe it was that he felt almost lonely, he didn't know or care what the other Angels did when he didn't order them to do something. For instance, Kanoe and the others could die and he wouldn't even notice. But Seishirou was different, he had made his loneliness matter less, and most of all, he had understood him.

_Damn you Seishirou !! Why did you have to become so important to me !!! I thought I loved no one, I did care about you... _he thought as he kicked a pebble in frustration. Then he looked up and in the distance saw Kamui. He seemed to be looking a sakura tree. No, at the Sakurazukamori's Tree. And Kamui had an almost smile on his face._ What would he be smiling about ? After all the Sumeragi is the Sakurazukamori and he's his victim. Plus the one who he claims to be his 'best friend' is trying to kill him so the world will come to an end._ he thought as he came to the conclusion that Kamui must have lost his mind.

He just shrugged and decided to leave the boy alone for now, he wanted to think about why he cared about Kamui. And why he felt, lonely, after Seishirou's death. So for the moment he simply ignored Kamui and started walking back to his apartment.He reached it and went inside, throwing himself down on the bed, with his arms behind his head, thinking about how felt at the moment aside from confused. He came to some disturbing conclusions. 1) He loved Kamui. 2) He must kill Kamui or be killed by him. Preferably the former. 3) He had, in a way, loved Seishirou, though it was different from the way he loved Kamui. 4) All of this was giving him a headache. Soon he fell asleep.

// Fuuma knew he was not alone in his dream, he knew there was someone's spirit in it. For a moment he thought it was Kakyou, his yumemi, who always seemed to be poking into other's dreams. "I know you're there, so show yourself." Fuuma said in an arrogant way. Seishirou finally showed himself, standing in front of Fuuma. 

"Seishirou, what are you doing here ?" Fuuma asked. Seishirou looked at the younger man. "I wanted to talk to you." he said finally. "Oh really ? Well there's nothing to talk about, you're dead. So if you would excuse me, I'll see you later, either when Kamui kills me or when the world is destroyed." Fuuma answered. "It seems like you have no plan on surviving this battle, do you ?" the older man asked with a bitter expression. "Of course not, if Kamui doesn't finish me off, I'll just die off with the rest of humanity."

"Fuuma, I know exactly how you feel, or rather, how you pretend not to feel." Seishirou said, and it was true, he had spent most of his life pretending emotions did not exist, especially after he met Subaru, he had tried to bury the emotions the Sumeragi made him feel in the deepest of his heart. "It's useless Fuuma, the more you try to pretend you don't feel a thing, the more you'll be confused by the feelings." he continued, but apparently the younger man had no intention on being lectured by his ex-subordinate.

"Shut the hell up Seishirou !!! I will not accept any lectures from you !!! Death must have changed you if you come to lecture me about the way I treat Kamui, when you did worse things to your Sumeragi when you were alive !!! I'm not like you. I do not wish to be killed by Kamui, but I have to accept that whether I win or lose I will die. So shut the hell up and leave me alone !!! I know exactly what I'm doing and I don't need you to come and talk to me as if you were my father !!!" Fuuma said, and left the dream before Seishirou could say anything else. //

*** *** *** *** ***

It had been hours since Fuuma had left Subaru's house, but the omnyouji still lied on the floor, not having the will nor the strength to move. It was in this state that Seishirou found him after he had been with Fuuma. Subaru had almost fallen asleep, or maybe he was about to pass out when he heard a soft whisper. "Subaru-kun..." The Sumeragi lifted his head from the floor and looked around, at first thinking he was dreaming, and then realizing he wasn't when pain shoot through his whole body. He fell back onto the floor, but he could have sworn that he had heard Seishirou's voice.

"S-Seishirou-san ? Where are you ?" he asked, closing his eyes, trying to make the pain subside. Suddenly he felt a pair of strong arms carrying him to the bedroom and settling him on the bed. Everything was a blur, colours, light, sounds, all that he was aware of was of the ache in his whole body and the arms that lovingly stroke his forehead, testing for fever. 

"Who is that ? Can't be Kamui... Too strong to be Kamui..." he asked. "It's me Subaru-kun... Fuuma... he did this to you right ?" answered the voice he thought he would never hear again but in his dreams. "Seishirou-san ? But you're dead, you can't be here !!! I killed you, even if I never meant to do it. I... I..." Why was it that he always cried when he was with Seishirou ? Was it because even being dead, he kept hurting him ? Was it because he desperately wanted him back and knew he would never be able to ?

Subaru started talking again. "I want you back Seishi-" Fingers on his lips, silencing him. "Shh... don't talk, you have a fever and you need to rest. I'll go make you some tea and bring you some medicine to clear your headache. Then I'll explain everything." he said, and left for the kitchen to do exactly what he had said, leaving Subaru alone with his thoughts.

Soon, Seishirou returned with the tea and medicines, sat on the bed, and made Subaru take them. The younger man winced at the bitter taste, but swallowed it anyways, for a moment it upset his stomach, but once the feeling had passed, the pain in his head and body finally dissapeared. He leaned against Seishirou, not having the stength to support his own body. Seishirou gently stroked his hair.

"Why are you here Seishirou-san ? I know it's not you, only an illusion, but why ?" Subaru asked. "Because I'm worried about you Subaru-kun, you're losing your sanity. Because my powers are fighting yours, and your spirit won't resist that kind of battle." he answered truthfully. The omyouji laughed bitterly. "Losing my sanity ? What is your problem Seishirou-san ?!!! Isn't it this what you wanted ?!! First making me lose my sister, then my life, because when you killed her, it is as if you had killed me. Then you made me lose the only person I've ever been in love with !!! And isn't making me lose my sanity, the only thing I had left, your greatest victory ?"

Seishirou looked away, maybe nine years ago that would have been his greatest wish, to see Subaru lose his mind, see him suffering. But now, it caused him so much pain to see Subaru like this because of him. "No Subaru-kun... I didn't want that, I wanted you to be happy, and I thought I would have never been able to make you happy... That is why I activated that spell. I thought you would be happy with Kamui..." he said, but Subaru stopped him. "Don't, we've already talked about why you made me kill you, I don't want any more excuses, because they won't bring you back to me..." he said, and clung thighter to Seishirou's shirt.

The older man gently stroked Subaru's back, trying to make him relax. Subaru looked up at him and placed a soft kiss on Seishirou's lips, who responded passionately to the kiss. The Sumeragi laid back on the bed, pulling Seishirou with him, their kissed becoming more desperate with each passing second. _It's so nice... To be in his arms again.. To feel his breath against my skin... His lips on mine... It' like if he was alive..._

Subaru started crying again, as always when he was with Seishirou. He couldn't decide if he loved or hated this man. He wanted, tried so hard to hate him, but he couldn't, he just loved him the more, wished with all his heart that the could have another chance to be together, no matter how much it hurt. And yet, it was so hard. To bear the presence of the one who broke his heart, his soul into pieces... Who made his life a hell. 

He pushed Seishirou away. "Go away Seishirou-san !!! I love you, and I hate you so much at the same time !!! LEAVE !!! I don't want to see you ever again !!!" Seishirou was shocked by Subaru's behaivor, but he nodded, getting off Subaru's bed, looking sadly at the younger man. "I understand Subaru-kun, and I'm sorry for each and every time I ever hurt you. I won't see you again, ever." he said, and disappeared in the usual way, leaving Subaru alone again.

Subaru slammed his fist against the pillow, his tears never having stopped. He hated Seishirou, he hated Fuuma, he hated himself. There was only one thing in the world that would help him bear his pain at this moment. _ My little prey... I shouldn't have let him get away... I miss him... I really do... His screams of fear and pain... His big violet eyes full of tears... His shrimpy little body... All what I like in him, all what I want ! It's so funny to crush him under my feet !!_ Soon, he would have Kamui again. Soon, very soon...

*** *** *** *** ***

Another night at Subaru's house, another rape for Kamui... But he can't do anything against Subaru, he can't do a single thing but silently cry and hope the Sumeragi will stop hurting him. But dares not move a single finger against the older man. Maybe he fears that Subaru will be angry at him, maybe he wants to believe Subaru still loves him, maybe he just doesn't do anything because wants Subaru to be happy, and he will sacrifice anything for that. His own dignity and pain are a small price to pay for him. If he could just make Subaru happy, but he knows he'll never fill the emptiness Seishirou left in Subaru's heart.

"Please... Subaru... don't... it hurts so much..." Kamui said, as the pain was tearing through his whole body, but Subaru pretended not to hear. And when he was finished he just lay next to Kamui, smoking a cigarette, not caring whether the boy was still concious, whether he was still breathing. No 'I love you' or anything. Just silence and the cigarette smoke filled the room. Kamui cried silently, not wanting Subaru to hear him.

"S-Subaru... he finally spoke. Why ? Don't you love me anymore ?" Kamui asked, not hiding his tears from Subaru anymore. "Yes, I still love you Kamui. I love you screaming in pain. I love the way your eyes get big and wide with tears. I love the way you can't even fight me when I hurt you. And I will certainly love to kill you and feel your body and soul to the sakura. It will love you too. It already does." Subaru answered, just making Kamui's tears increase.

"I hate you Subaru !!! I hate you !!! What did I ever do to you ?" he turned his back on Subaru. "There's a simple reason, my little Kamui. You keep trying to take Seishirou's place, and you know I will never love you like I loved him. And besides, you know you don't hate me. Or else, you'd try to fight me when I do this to you."

Kamui closed his eyes and shivered, but remained silent. _How can I live like that ? How can I accept that ? All these sufferings my two loves adore to inflict me ? Why ? Because I love them..._ Kamui thought. About the man in bed with him in this moment, and about Fuuma... _But is love a good reason enough to let them do all what they want to my soul and body ? For me it is. Giving my life for Fuuma or Subaru would be so much joy for me ! _ Kamui thightly gripped the bedsheets, suddenly feeling the world spinning around him. _Death... Such a fascinating idea... Everything, every suffering would stop... Forever... Peace... Only peace..._ he thought, before falling into the darkness of unconciousness.

*** *** *** *** ***

Somehow, Kamui managed to make it back home, and now he lay in his own bed, with a high fever and a pain all over his body. His sleep had been disturbed by nightmares. Of Subaru, of Fuuma... His only moment of rest was when Seishirou had again visited him dreams and comforted him. And Kamui find that strangely nice. Seishirou was the only one left he had to cling to, and not really because the man was dead.

// "Kamui..." he said softly to the boy who lay in the floor of his own dream, crying. Kamui looked up and threw himself into Seishirou's arms, burying his head in the older man's chest. And Seishirou just held him, blaming himself for the slow, yet evident destruction of the innocent boy's heart and soul. He gently stroked his head and whispered soothing words. Never in all his life [and death] would he have thought he would be the one to comfort Kamui.

When Kamui's tears stopped long enough for him to talk, he told Seishirou all that had happened, even if he already knew it all. "I don't think he loves me anymore... I... I think he hates me... because I tried to take your place..." Kamui said, not looking into the sakurazukamori's eyes. "No Kamui, it's not that... It's the power of the Tree that is doing this to him... It has nothing to do with you, he loves you as much as he ever did, and you never did try to take my place. I understand you... And I want to help you..." Seishirou said, making Kamui face him.

Kamui looked up into Seishirou's eyes. "H-Have you found out yet how I may save Subaru ?" the boy asked. Seishirou nodded, these were not good news he had for Kamui, as the only way he'd found to save the Sumeragi was not an easy one. But then again, he was the kamui, maybe, if anyone could do it, it was him. "To save Subaru-kun, you must destroy the Sakura... I think you have that power Kamui..." he said.

The young, violet-eyed boy looked at Seishirou in confusion. "Is there really a way to destroy that... thing ?" he asked. Seishirou shrugged. "I don't know Kamui, I never tried. I didn't need to or want to because I was raised to be what I was, so I never thought of it. But you're kamui, if you can't destroy it, then no one can..." he said. Kamui nodded. "I'll try... for Subaru..." Seishirou smiled at him. "Yes, for Subaru-kun..."

* * *

_So, what do you think of this one ? Think we really exaggerated with Subaru-kun this time ? *Grab Subby* Well, don't kill him, not yet, anyways. XDDDDDDDD Feedback would be really, really, really appreciated. And well, next chapter will come soon enough. Hopefully you're liking it. ;)_


	6. The Return

**Their Destinies Were Foreordained** By: Marion and Lilly 

_Ohohohohoho !!! I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. Maybe we make Kamui suffer a bit too much. And Subaru-kun too. ^^;;_

* * *

** Chapter 6 : Return**

Kamui stood next to the sakura in Ueno Park, gazing up at the pink petals with hatred. _How is it that something you beautiful and yet be something so deadly ? So demonic ? I HATE YOU !!! You're the one who is driving Subaru insane !!! You're the one who is pusing Subaru away from me, when I love him so much !!! WHY ?_ Kamui thought at the Tree. He wanted to destroy it. He wanted to tear it apart petal by petal, rip it off by the roots, blow it up, anything !!!

:: _Because the last Sakurazukamori let my prey go, and I won't let it happen again_ :: Kamui felt a branch brushing against his cheek, as the Tree answered his thoughts. He shivered in disgust, how dare it touch him ? _ And why me ? Don't you think that Subaru and I will be Seishirou and him all over again ? What's going to be different this time from the last ? How can you be so sure that Subaru will finally kill me ? Tell me !!! How can you know that you will have my body and my soul ?_

::_ Because the Sumeragi cannot fight me, so I can make him kill you without him even realizing what he's doing... That's a power I never had over Seishirou... because he willingly chose not to oppose me, I could not force him to do anything against his will... Unlike the Sumeragi... He's a weak one. ::_ it answered, once again, it's branches brushing against Kamui, this time against one of his arms.

_B-But Subaru will never kill me !! I KNOW he wouldn't !!!_ Kamui again directed his thoughts at the Tree. _::You'll see... I won't let another prey escape from me...::_ it finished triumphantly. Kamui hit the Tree in frustration. He wanted to destroy the damn thing more than anything !!! He started gathering energy between his hands, ready to strike on the Sakura, ready to blow it into oblivion.

*** *** *** *** ***

Subaru walked in Ueno Park, heading towards the Tree, before going off to find someone to feed it's insatiable hunger. He was almost there when the saw Kamui, and for a moment, he thought the young boy was there begging to be killed and die in his lover's arms. But then he felt the strong energies gathering around the violet-eyed boy, and he knew what was happening: _Kamui is going to try to destroy the Tree !!! MY Tree !!! Seishirou-san's Tree !!!_ he thought in rage.

Kamui was slowly starting to weaken, he wasn't used to handle such a large amout of physic energy. He was on the point of passing out when he was suddenly pushed against the Tree, a knife pressing against his pale throat, drawing a small drop of blood. "What the hell do you think you're DOING ?" Subaru practically yelled at him. 

"I-I was just... I just wanted to help you Subaru !!! Because I love you !!!" Kamui answered, not bothering to hide his tears. The hand against him pressed down a bit harder, the drop becoming a thin line of blood. "This..." Subaru started and patted the Tree with his free hand "was Seishirou-san's Tree. And take care of it now, for him. So it's now my Tree, and I let no one touch it. Especially not you. The day you touch it again, will be the day your body and soul become part of it, you hear me ?" he finished. The scared boy simply nodded.

"Good !!! But don't think I'm letting you go. You will be punished." the Sumeragi took the knife away from the fragile boy and roughly shoved him in front of himself. "Subaru !!! Please !!! Let me go !!! I'm just trying to save you !!!" he pleaded. "Enough !!! I don't need to be saved !!! And don't you dare go near the Sakura again, or the next time I'll definetely kill you !!!" he said as he envelopped both of them in a cloud of sakura petals.

*** *** *** *** ***

Kamui lay unconcious in Subaru's bed, in the middle of his tears and his blood. Subaru's head hurt for thinking so much about this boy. _ I hurt Kamui. Kamui loves me. Kamui always comes back to me. Was I ever like this to you Seishirou-san ? Did you enjoy trying to guess whether I'd always go back to your arms ? Maybe it's true, maybe Kamui and I will repeat history..._

Subaru watched Kamui for a long time, wondering if the boy would wake up soon, but he stated to worry in deep corner of his mind. Kamui hadn't moved in a long time. The omnyouji felt his soul slowly but surely disappearing, having to will to keep suffering like this. And if Kamui went within this time, he wouldn't be able to help him, because he had lost his powers to heal souls. If Kamui went Within, then he would be truly lost this time.

Subaru was about to fall asleep, not caring in the least whether Kamui had retreated Within or not, when he felt another presence in the room. "Seishirou-san... go away..." he whispered. He did not like the fact that Seishirou was visiting just after he had finished with Kamui. His head, his eyes, his soul ached. The only thing he was wanted was to sleep, but the Sakurazukamori wouldn't let him.

"No Subaru-kun, I can't leave you, not like this... Look at yourself !!! Look at Kamui !!! Do you want to live like this for the rest of your life ? Do you think Kamui wants this ?" he asked the omnyouji. "He was going to destroy my Tree Seishirou-san, I couldn't let him do that." Subaru answered simply. 

Seishirou grabbed the younger man, almost roughly, by the shoulders. "Subaru-kun, forget about the Tree !!! Look at what is doing to you !!!" Subaru glared at him and shoved him away. "Seishirou-san that's my Tree !!!" The older man sighed and tried to talk some sense into the Sumeragi. "That's not your damned Tree Subaru !!!! That Tree is taking your soul !!! It's corrupting you !!! Looks at what you just did to Kamui because of it !!! Don't you see ? The Tree is killing you !!! Kamui... he was just trying to save you..."

He couldn't take it anymore. For thirty-four years, he had casted a barrier over his emotions, succeeding to the point of not feeling a single thing for anyone, but now it finally came down. Seishirou just couldn't stand the thought of his gentle, sweet Subaru-kun losing his mind like that. He just couldn't. He fell onto his knees as a tear slid down his eyes. It disgusted him to show this kind of weakness in from of the Sumeragi, especially now, but he just couldn't help. Everyone reached a breaking point, even him.

He stood up from the floor, not looking at Subaru. He walked over to the bed and gently took the unconcious boy into his arms. _Kamui... I'm sorry... This is all my fault..._ he thought as he brushed the hair away from his closed eyes. "I'm sorry Subaru-kun... I'm sorry for causing all this pain to you..." he said, before disappearing in a swirl of sakura with Kamui in his arms.

*** *** *** *** ***

Kamui woke up the next morning and looked around. He was back in his own apartment, in his own bed. He slowly sat up, trying to remember how he had gotten there, but the last thing he remembered was Subaru hurting him yet again, himself screaming for him to stop, and then everything was just blackness. He rubbed his eyes and it was then that he noticed Seishirou was seated on a chair next to his bed, still asleep. He felt a nice warmth inside for the man. Almost sorry that he had died. He wondered why Seishirou had brought him home, and even more, why he hadn't left after that.

He tried to get up, but his body protested to that, sending a pang of pain through his whole self. He groaned and fell back onto the bed. _ Subaru... why do you keep hurting me like this ? Maybe... maybe it would be better if I died on Promised Day... Maybe I'd really like to die at his hands... or Fuuma's..._

His thoughts were about to delve deeper into the subject, when he heard a voice next to his bed. "Good morning Kamui. Feel better today ?" Seishirou asked with concern. Kamui shook his head and the older man stroked the boy's hair. "Don't worry, I'll make you some breakfast so you don't have to get out of bed and then I have to talk to you about something important, ok ? I promise I won't hurt you." Kamui only nodded and Seishirou smiled and went into the kitchen to get Kamui something to eat. 

_Seishirou... He is the only one who cares for me now ! He makes me feel good..._ he thought. He tried to move again, but again, the pain prevented him from doing so. His body ached so much, but it could not compare to the pain his soul and his heart felt. _Why do I have to endure all that ? I'm just a child. Just a child... _He felt the tears starting to flow, he didn't want to, not again, but he couldn't stop them once they had started. _I'm just a child... Why do I have to save humanity, when I can't even protect those I love ? It should have been someone else... Someone stronger than me..._

It was like this Seishirou found him when he returned from the kitchen, lying in his bed, crying silently as he stared at the ceiling. _ Kamui... all of this, it's not fair... Someone like me deserves that... not a pure soul like yours..._ He pur the plate with food on the nightstand, sat on the bed next to Kamui and pulled him close. The boy clung to Seishirou's shirt and buried his head there, letting the tears continue. The older man gently rocked him and stroked his hair, waiting for him to calm down.

"I'm sorry Kamui, it's all my fault..." he said. Kamui didn't answer, he simply lay limply in Seishirou's arms. "I have to tell you something very important. Don't ever try to destroy the Tree again. Not even I know the powers it has, nor what would really happen to Subaru-kun if you managed to destroy it, as he is bound to it now." he said. "B-but if the the Tree can't be fought... how am I going to make Subaru come back ?" Kamui asked. "I'll try to think of something else, ok ? I'm sure there must be a way to do it." 

Kamui accepted this, as there was nothing else he could do. If even Seishirou didn't know how to actually fight the Tree, what hope he have against it ? He sighed in bitterness, he desperately wished he could make Subaru come back. He loved him, but the omyouji seemed to have forgotten the meaning of that word.

"I have to go now Kamui... I can't stay a long time here... But I promise I'll think of how to make Subaru-kun return to be himself, and I'll come to visit you again whenever you need me." he said, and gently kissed the boy's forehead. Kamui smiled weakly yet sweetly at him. "Thank you Seishirou... Thank you for everything..." he said, and to his surprise the older man actually blushed slightly. "It's the least I can do for you. I've caused everyone so much pain, I feel as if I should now ease yours..." Kamui nodded. "Thank you anyway..." Seishirou smiled and then disappeared from Kamui's bedroom.

*** *** *** *** ***

Kamui had fallen back to sleep after giving a few bites to the food Seishirou had left for him. When he woke up again,it was past noon, and he felt someone else in the room with him. He was very tired and still in pain, so he thought at first that Seishirou had come back because he had found a way to save Subaru, but when he opened his eyes, he noticed it was Fuuma...

"F-Fuuma !!! What are you doing here ? Go away !!! Leave me alone !!!" he screamed. Fuuma frowned. "I see your precious Sumeragi was with you last night, ne ? Trying to destroy his Tree, what an intelligent idea Kamui, really !!! Didn't you think this could happen to you ?" Kamui looked away from Fuuma, he couldn't look into his eyes, so full of anger and evil, not the eyes of the Fuuma he knew and loved.

"I... I just want him back Fuuma !!! The way I want you back too !!! Why do I have to lose you both ?" he said, to tired to even cry. The dark Kamui sighed. "Destiny works that way Kamui. It's not up to us to decide what the future will bring." Kamui yawned and his eyes started to close. "It's not fair..." he said weakly. "Maybe not, but that's the way it is and we cannot change that..." Fuuma answered, just as Kamui fell asleep. "Aishiteru Fuuma..." he whispered. And Fuuma decided to leave Kamui alone that day.

*** *** *** *** ***

Instead he did something he had come to enjoy to enjoy doing: punish Subaru. He found him, as always, in Ueno Park, under the sakura. Whether to feed a victim or to mourn for Seishirou, the Sumeragi was always there, each and every waking minute, except for the time when he was with Kamui. Today, the omnyouji was looking up at the pink blossoms, lost in thought. Fuuma was able to walk close to him without the other noticing.

"Good day Sakurazukamori. I heard that Kamui tried to destroy your precious plant here. And I keep wondering, why are you guys so obsessed with it ? Seishirou spent more time with that shrub than destroying kekkai, as he should. And now I see you're doing the same, not that I'm asking you to destroy any. What's the point of serving that thing ?"

Subaru glared a Fuuma, all the hate he felt for the younger, arrongant man evident in his eyes. "I will serve whom I please. Besides, you have no idea of the power contained in that Tree." Fuuma just shrugged, as if implying he already had much more power than the Sumeragi could ever hope to have. "Hai, maybe. I don't really care. Anyways, what brings me here is something else entirely. I also heard you gave my beloved Kamui such a punishment from trying to destroy your precious tree. Did you ever hear that what you do to someone will be returned to you ?" he asked nonchalantly.

The omnyouji glared, he hated to be in this positon, because he knew he would never be able to defeat Fuuma. The kamui of the Angels was much more powerful that he could imagine, and not even with the Tree's help he could match him. "You have ten seconds to leave before I kill you, /kamui/." he warned, taking out his ofuda. Fuuma chuckled, "And what makes you think I'm scared of you ? I could kill you single-handedly if I wanted to, right this minute. But you're an amusing one, so I let you live."

This just made Subaru's rage flare even more, and he started chanting an incation. But before he could even utter a single line, Fuuma was on him, pinning him against the Tree. "Don't ever try to mess with me. Or with Kamui. You already know the consequences, and I even suspect you enjoy them as much as I do..." he said, before roughly crushing his lips against the omnyouji's, taking him under his own Tree much more violently than the previous times.

By the time he was finished, Subaru was a mess. He was bleeding practically everywhere and was unconcious. He grabbed his bloody, battered body and took him to Seishirou's old house, leaving him there to either recover or die. He didn't really care what happened to him.

*** *** *** *** ***

Fuuma was back in his own apartment when he recieved another visit from Seishirou. He was tired of hearing a dead man's preachings. "What do you want this time Seishirou ? I take it it's about your Subaru-kun, right ? If you want to know, I think he will die this time, but be happy, he will soon join you. And I will have Kamui all to myself." Fuuma said, almost triumphantly.

"Don't be so sure Fuuma. Subaru-kun may seem to be weak, but he's not, I know it myself. He managed to survive for nine years with all the pain I caused him. What you do to him is nothing. The only thing you're accomplishing with this 'punishments', as you call them, is to hurt Kamui more. Because every time you hurt Subaru-kun like this he takes his revenge on Kamui. If you don't stop, this will become a bloody cycle that will only stop when one of you dies. Probably Kamui." Seishirou answered.

"Go AWAY Seishirou !!! I don't need to hear your lectures !!! I know what I'm doing !!! Kamui is mine and I won't let your stupid Sumeragi take him away from me !!! His life, his body, his soul, his death... all belongs to me Seishirou !!! Do you understand ?" he said, as he gathered raw energy between his hands and threw it to Seishirou. The older man only sighed, and disappered from sight, before the energy hit him, leaving Fuuma alone in his anger.

*** *** *** *** ***

Seishirou visited Subaru again, he just couldn't spend a day far from the Sumeragi. And besides he wanted to talk to him, about his current condition, the Tree, it's powers, and Kamui. And also, maybe this time he would think of something that would free his beloved from the terribly burden he had to carry now.

He appeared in Subaru's house, finding him a mess after what Fuuma had done to him. _My poor Subaru-kun, you didn't deserve this... it's all my fault and it's up to me to undo it..._ He gently stroked his hair and the omyouji's eyes popped open in that instant, as if expecting another attack from Fuuma.

"Shh... It's me Subaru-kun, I'm not going to hurt you." Seishirou said. _I want to try to soothe your wounds... It's the least I can do for you after all I did..._ Subaru didn't want the older man to see him in his weakened state, he was bruised and tired from Fuuma's treatment. "Go away Seishirou-san... Or stay with me forever..." he asked, as his locked his eyes with Seishirou's, one green, the other golden.

And that's when it Seishirou, the way Subaru could be free of the curse. "Subaru-kun... I think I know how you can be free of this curse.. Free of the Tree... Free of being the Sakurazukamori..." he started, and stopped, pondering whether it would work or not, he didn't want to give Subaru any false hopes. He'd had enough of those to last him for eternity. Especially coming from him.

But these words made Subaru's heart stop, because he still had one. _"_How ?" he asked confused, not betraying any other of the emotions he was feeling at the moment. "You... You have to take off my eye, now !!! Before it's too late !!! Maybe then, you'll go back to your normal self." he explained, because if Subaru removed the eye, then his powers would stop fighting with Seishirou's.

Subaru pondered this for a long minute. _His eye ? It was so simple, so easy ! Why didn't I think about that before ?_ He thought as he looked at the floor, then he looked up, into Seishirou's eyes, because yes, he now had both eyes, after all, he was only a spirit, and he knew why this hadn't occured to him. _Because I wanted to keep Seishirou-san with me, in me... Till the day of my death..._

Seishirou sat next to Subaru on the bed and waited, wanting to see if Subaru had understood him and would take off the eye. He knew the omyouji would go back to being half-blind, like he himself had been since more than nine years before his death, but he knew it was the best for him. But Subaru didn't do anything, he didn't move, and his eyes didn't seem to be focused on anything. Instead, he seemed to be staring intently at the ceiling, drowned in his own sadness.. Seishirou was starting to think Subaru wouldn't want to do it.

"Subaru-kun ? Are you ok ? Please Subaru-kun, take off my eye right now... Please... I don't want you to suffer like this anymore. I never wanted this to happen to you..." he said, as he turned to the younger man, wanting to see if he had heard, then seeming to consider that he did, he continued. "If you want to do this for me, at least do it for Kamui... He needs you... He needs the real Subaru-kun, not the one I made you become..." Seishirou sighed. He really wish this would work, he didn't want things to continue like this, causing both, Subaru and Kamui, so much pain, and suffering. He closed his eyes, waiting. Waiting for Subaru's decision.

Subaru finally reacted, turning to look at Seishirou, who still had his eyes closed. _He is waiting. For his Subaru-kun. For me..._ he thought. And, for the first time in weeks, Sumeragi Subaru, the former Head of the Sumeragi Clan, the current Sakurazukamori, felt tears on his cheeks. And he understood what he had to do. What was his duty to do.

Subaru slid a hand in Seishirou's and placed the other one over his right eye, Seishirou's beautiful golden eye, and beginning to chant a spell. He felt his hand squeezing his own and, after a short moment, everything was done. Seishirou's eye back in the flask and Subaru was looking at the older man with his again half-blind, green eyes.

After some moments, Seishirou heard Subaru's voice again, the voice of the Subaru-kun he loved. "Seishirou-san... I missed you... I love you..." he said, not able to contain the tears of joy. He was back, he was finally back. Seishirou could hold back no longer, he hadn't been dead but for a few weeks, and he already missed the Sumeragi so much, he had even thought he wouldn't be able to have a peaceful afterlife. Not even if he was being forgiven for all his sins. Afterlife would mean nothing without Subaru by his side. 

So he wrapped his very arms around the omyouji as if he never would let him go. "I love you too Subaru-kun... I... I was afraid I had lost you forever... I so glad I didn't..." he said, as he pulled Subaru very close to him, until he could have him no closer without both being a single being. Then he kissed him desperately, pouring out all of the love, passion, longing, and desire for the man in his arms, all what he had kept so deeply buried for more than nine long years. And it felt so right, to be like that, as if they were together for the first time in their lives.

And Subaru slept well that night, with his Seishirou-san's arms around him, protecting him, holding him tightly. He slept well for the first time in a long, long time.

*** *** *** *** ***

The next morning, Seishirou woke up much earlier than Subaru. He looked at the man sleeping in his arms and he couldn't help but smile. _My dear Subaru-kun... I love you..._ he whispered while he tenderly stroked his hair. He looked so beautiful while sleeping, the traces so much pain had left in his face all gone in his sleeps. He was even smiling slightly, as if his nightmares had been replaced by pleasant dreams. 

But as much as Seishirou wanted to keep watching his beautiful Subaru, he knew he had to leave soon. He wasn't supposed to spend that much time on Earth, but he just couldn't leave his beloved. He didn't want him to think it had been just a dream when all had been so real. Subaru was back, he really was back. So looked at the nightstand and found some paper and pen there to write a small, but loving note.

_My dearest Subaru-kun, _

_I'm really glad you're back. I'll visit you again soon. _

_Love, your Seishirou-san_

Then he left, leaving Subaru alone in his peaceful sleep.

*** *** *** *** ***

Subaru was alone when he woke up that morning. The first thought that crossed his mind was that everything had been a dream, that Seishirou had never visited him. And that he was still the Sakurazukamori. Then he looked in his nightstand and discovered the small note his lover had left him. He read it and he couldn't help but smile. It was so sweet, so nice coming from Seishirou ! The man he loved so much !

He considered the thought of going back to sleep, after all, he hadn't slept this well in week, but finally he discarded the though and got up. He went to the kitchen and a had a very light breakfast, another thing he hadn't done since Seishirou had died. He usually had only one meal day and survived on hate and obsession. Then as soon as he was finished, he went to take a cold shower.

When he got out of the shower, he couldn't help but look at his reflection in the mirror, finding the face of a half-stranger looking back at him. It was all so strange, he wasn't the same person he had been before his lover's death, but he also wasn't the one he had been these past weeks, the one who killed innocent people and tortured Kamui. _Kamui..._ he thought, as he dressed in his shikifuku, preparing for a ritual. Then he gathered the flask containing Seishirou's eye and went to Ueno Park.

He walked directly to the sakura, not with a victim this time, but with Seishirou's eye. He buried it underneath the Tree, hoping he had taken the right decision. _I hope you'll rest in peace now Seishirou-san..._

He was about to leave when he heard a very well known voice behind him. "Subaru !" He turned around and found Kamui running to him, his beautiful lavender eyes full of tears. _Kamui. My sweet, beloved Kamui !_ he thought lovingly.The boy should had understood what was going on when he saw the Sumeragi's clothes. Had he still been the Sakurazukamori, he wouldn't be wearing the shikifuku. Kamui threw himself into Subaru's arms and he hugged him tightly. 

Kamui looked at him and smiled. _You're back ! You're back ! I love you !_ he said. Subaru looked at Kamui longly. He was very pale, with big dark circles under his eyes. He was thinner too. _Aishiteru Kamui._ he answered before kissing him gently and tenderly, so unlike the last kisses they had shared.

Subaru and Kamui went to the latter's apartment. The Sumeragi decided he wouldn't go to Seishirou's house anymore. It held too many bad memories for both them. Memories which he wanted to forget forever. Subaru made Kamui eat and told him he would stay with him that night. And Kamui he would finally be able to sleep well, because he had Subaru back with him again.

*** *** *** *** ***

Fuuma knew the Sumeragi had returned to being himself. This was not good for him, because it meant that Subaru would no longer hurt Kamui, who in turn wouldn't come running to him again, as he had during the time when the Sumeragi was the Sakurazukamori. _Damn him !!!_ he cursed. _ I hate Sumeragi Subaru, whether he is the Head of this own clan or of the Sakurazuka clan, he still gets in my way !!! This time, I swear I will kill him, he won't survive even to see Kamui and me fight on Promised Day... He will die very soon..._

* * *

Lilly: *Waves her hand in front of the readers* Hello ? Hopefully none of you died because of the fluffness of the last part of the chapter. LOL !!! Reviews would be extremely appreciated by Marion and me. Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up soon.


	7. A Secret

**Their Destinies Were Foreordained** By: Marion and Lilly 

_Thank you to the people who have reviewed this story. To Madu-chan, are we psyco ? Oo;; Maybe, we kinda like to play a little with the cute little ukes. Ohohohohohoho !!!! *Cough* Anyways, more S/S, F/K, and Su/K. You won't be free of Su/K. Not soon anyway, or maybe never in this story. Ohohohohohoho !!! *Cough* Ok, enough cackling for this chapter. _

_Lilly: Kira and Shell ? Some time ago you let me use one of your ideas in Revelations 16:1 for an RPG and this fic is based on that RPG, so pleeaaase, dun kill me !!!!!!! *Begs for pardon*_

* * *

** Chapter 7 : Secret**

"Mr. Shirou. Please read us your summary on World War II." Kamui was at school, being called by the teacher. But he was very distracted. He couldn't think of anything but of going home and seeing Subaru, he couldn't wait for classes to end. The first half of the day had seemed an eternity, but after lunch, time seemed to be flowing twice as slow as before. 

"Mr. Shirou, your summary please." the teacher called again, getting impatient with Kamui's distraction. Finally the classmate next to him nudged him and he finally returned to the classroom. "Huh ?" he asked, rather stupidly, which earned him a couple of odd looks and snickers from his classmates. "Well, now that your are back with us, could you please read us your summary on World War II, Mr. Shirou ?" the teacher asked. Kamui nodded and did just what the teacher told him to do.

Then finally, after an exceedingly long day, the bell finally rang and Kamui was free from school. He grabbed his thing and ran out of the classroom, immediately bumping into his friend, Segawa Keiichi. "Uh sorry Segawa-kun." he apologized, to which Keiichi only smiled as brightly as always. "Seems your in a hurry Shirou-kun !! Got something important to do ? Or maybe a date ?" he asked jokingly.

Kamui blused a deep shade of red. "Not exactly." he answered. Keiichi raised an eyebrow at that. "Not exactly, eh ?" he inquired with suspicion. The younger boy only turned redder and started fidgeting. "Well, remember my friend Subaru... He and I kinda... you know..." he said and suddenly found a very interesting spot on the floor. Keiichi laughed and ruffled Kamui's hair. "That's good Shirou-kun, at least you're not so lonely anymore. Do tell me the whole story some other time, when you're not in such a hurry." he said. "See you tomorrow Shirou-kun !!!" he added, before going to the locker room to change for practice. "See you Segawa-kun !! he answered, as he continued his way towards the exit of the school builing.

As soon as he was outside he started running to his apartment, where he expected Subaru waiting for him, but it wasn't him who he found. It was Fuuma, and he did not look very pleased. In fact, he was very angry. He just couldn't stand the way Kamui kept running to Subaru now that he was to normal. Kamui was his, he had always been him, and would always be his, and a skinny omyouji wouldn't take the beautiful boy away from him, not even the 13th Head of the Sumeragi Clan. Specially not the Sumeragi.

"F-Fuuma... W-What are you doing here ?" Kamui asked, afraid of the madness in his twin star's eyes. He couldn't look into those eyes and feel safe anymore, all he saw in those cold, golden eyes was the /kamui/ of the Angels, his enemy, the one he was supposed to kill. Fuuma smirked at the boy's expression of fear. "I just came to claim what is mine..." he replied, licking his lips in an expression of pure lust.

"N-No... Please Fuuma !!! Don't do that !!! I..." Kamui started, backing away from the older boy and then ran all the way up to his bedroom, which proved to be a mistake, because his twin star followed him with blinding speed and had him pinned against one of the walls before Kamui could react. "Don't ever try to resist me, Kamui. It will only make it worse for you in the end." Then he took Kamui again, satisfying his own greed by hurting the one who loved him the most.

*** *** *** *** ***

Subaru had finished packing the few belongings he had taken to Seishirou's house to take them to Kamui's house. He hadn't thought it would take him this long to finish moving his very few personal things, but he had found himself taking a few of Seishirou's old things with him. He had found some pictures from nine years ago of Seishirou, Hokuto, and himself, some old omnyoujitsu books, a few packets of cigarettes, and some other stuff he'd left behind. He'd also found an old picture of a young man who looked like Seishirou with a woman and baby in his arms. He looked at it, but he didn't give it any importance since he supposed it must be Seishirou's parents and Seishirou when he was a baby.

When he finally was on his way back to the appartment it was way past the time Kamui got out of school, but he supposed the boy would be alright, and even stopped on the way to buy something for both of them to have a nice dinner. He didn't expect what he found when he got to what would now be his new home.

Even before he was inside he saw a figure escaping through Kamui's window. As he looked at it more closely he realized it was Fuuma, who was finishing to button his shirt, and there was a glimmer of mad, satisfied lust in his eyes. He turned to look at Subaru and gave him an evil, triumphant smile, before vanishing over the roofs. And Subaru knew what must have happened.

He quickly ran to the inside of the appartment, dropping his things somewhere on the way to Kamui's room. The young leader of the Seals was lying on his bed, looking blankly at the window, not seeming to focus on anything but the spot where Fuuma must have made his departure. Subaru immediately went to him and he jumped when the omnyouji took him in his arms...

"Kamui !!! It's me, Subaru... Don't worry, I'm here and I'll stay with you now." he said as he hugged the beautiful boy in his arms even thighter. He felt Kamui rest his head on his chest, the boy's tears soaking into the shirt he was wearing. "Subaru... Never, never leave me alone again ! Promise me that... Please !!!" Kamui asked through his tears.

"I promise you Kamui, that I will never leave you alone again... I won't let Fuuma, or anyone else hurt you again... I love you..." he said as he gently stroked Kamui's back, but not able to hide his own tears. He hated the leader of the Angles with a passion that wasn't even matched by his hate for Seishirou, not ever all he had done to him. He wanted nothing more than to kill Fuuma with his own hands, watching feel not even a fraction of the pain he'd caused to Kamui as he died. But he knew he'd never be able to do that, because by killing Fuuma, he would kill Kamui too. And he would never again do a thing to hurt Kamui.

*** *** *** *** ***

Seishirou wondered why someone like Kamui must be destined to life of suffering when he hadn't done a thing wrong in his life, and himself, who had sinned every day of life since he had killed his mother with his own hands had payed only with his death. And then again, he had chosen to die, so it wasn't exacly a way to pay for a life of wrongs. He wanted to help the young boy, but he didn't know how, so he did the only thing he could think of: visit Fuuma.

Fuuma was in his appartment, having returned after having his way with Kamui. He grinned at Seishirou as a greeting, an evil, mad, manic grin. He looked very proud of what he had done to Kamui. And Seishirou couldn't stand that, because it reminded so much of the way he himself had felt after breaking Subaru's young heart and innocence. He walked closer to the younger Angel and slapped him hard across the face.

Fuuma, no /kamui/, glared back at him, a cold, murderous hate in his golden eyes. "What's wrong with you ex-Sakurazukamori ?!!" he asked. "Can't stand to see someone who has mastered and surpassed your power ? Don't you know who're you're defying ?" Seishirou just looked back at him expressionlessly. "No, I'm not forgetting who you are. But I can't let you make the same mistakes I made in life. And you're not yourself, you're being controlled, so when you go back to being yourself, you won't be able to even look at Kamui." he said.

This didn't calm the Angel's rage, if only it made it burn even more than ever. "Shut up !!! How do you dare to comdamn me for my actions when yours weren't any better ? I will to what I please with Kamui. The boy is mine and your beloved omnyouji won't take him away from me !!!" Fuuma practiacally yelled at Seishirou, who only glared back and answered him. "Stop hurting Kamui and Subaru-kun !!! Why can't you just wait for Kamui to kill you on Promised Day ?"

At this Fuuma let our a feral, evil laugh, it was a laughter that would have made even Seishirou's already cold heart freeze in fear. "Ah... Promised Day..." Fuuma started thoughtfully. "That day, I'm gonna make sure Kamui dies in the most painful way. And you won't be able to do anything about it and neither will your pretty boy Subaru Sumeragi !!! Kamui will die in my arms because he's only mine, and only I decide when and how he will die." Fuuma answered. Seishirou couldn't stand it anymore, there was nothing else he could do, so he left, leaving mad, angry Fuuma behind.

_I hate them !!!I hate them all !!!!! Humans are so very pathetic, they don't deserve to live. And I will make sure each and everyone of them dies after Promised Day..._ Fuuma thought when Seishirou left. He held a hand to his cheek. It didn't sting because of the physical slap, but from the fact that Seishirou, his own Angel, had even dared to oppose him. _I would kill you, if you weren't dead already, Sakurazukamori..._

*** *** *** *** ***

When Kamui woke up the next day, it was well past noon, and Subaru was still watching over him. By just seeing the dark circles under his eyes, Kamui knew he hadn't slept all night. And by seeing his red, swollen eyes, he knew he had cried too. It touched Kamui's heart deeply, to know that Subaru cared that much about him.

Kamui tried stretching on the bed, but he found out his whole body was weak and aching. As he looked at his own thighs, arms, and chest, he discovered the bruises, made the night before by Fuuma. That thought made his soul ache in despair. He loved Fuuma so much, even if he kept hurting him this way. He tried sitting up on the bed, but again, the pain and weakness made him fail in the attempt.

"Shh... Don't try to move too much. You're badly bruised and you've got some fever." Subaru said, placing his hand on Kamui's burning forehead. "I'll be right back." he said as he went into the bathroom to get another cool, wet towel, to the replace the now warm one on Kamui's forehead. He returned with the towel, some aspirin, another cloth to clean Kamui's bruises, and some bandages. The violet-eyed boy just lay in his bed, limply and silently, while Subaru cleaned his wounds and bandaged them. He replaced the wet cloth and gave Kamui the medicine he had brought.

During the whole ordeal Kamui had remained silent, far too much in pain, and so lost in his own thoughts to even think of making a coherent speech. _Why do I keep accepting such tortures from Fuuma ? I mean, I've got powers, I can use them against him without hurting him too much ! But, everytime he touches me, it's like all my will went away and I let him use me as he wants ! He keeps saying he loves me but I don't know if I still can believe him..._ Kamui thought, not even feeling the tears running down his cheeks.

But Subaru was not oblivious to those tears of sadness, shame, pain, and despair. So much like the tears he'd cried for Seishirou even since they had departed nine years ago. Very gently he wiped the drops from Kamui's face and whispered. "Kamui... Sleep... You need to rest..." Kamui had no strenght left in his body and mind to refuse, so he slighted nodded and let sleep claim him once more, two things in his mind before it came: the feeling of Subaru holding his hands, and Fuuma.

*** *** *** *** ***

Fuuma waited impatiently at CLAMP Campus' entrance for the bell that would signal the end of the day to ring. But when it finally did he saw every student leave the school area towards their own houses or the residence halls from CC. But Kamui wasn't between the crowd. Then he remembered he sometimes kept company to his blond friend, Keiichi, he though was his name, during soccer practice. So he headed towards the soccer field to look for his small twin star.

He looked to each of the soccer fields in CLAMP Campus, but there was no sign of Kamui. He even spotted Kamui friend Keiichi, but not the young Seal himself. He then wondered if he was absent because of what he had done to him the previous day. Since he didn't find anywhere, and none of his Angels had been destroying kekkai, he came to the conclusion that that had been what had happened. Kamui had not gone to school because he was probably too hurt, both physically and emotionally, to even consider coming to school. So he went to visit Kamui the boy's apartment.

But the sight that welcomed him at Kamui's house was not what he had expected. He saw that Kamui was asleep, finally peacefully and dreamlessly. But what he did't expect to find was Subaru dozing in a chair next to his twin star's bed. This made him boil with rage and hatred. How dare Sumeragi Subaru try to steal his little Kamui ? That was something he would not tolerate, because Kamui was his. His mind, his soul, his feelings, his broken little heart, all belonged to Fuuma. And he would make sure it remained that way.

Even though he was asleep, Kamui felt energies in his room. For a moment he thought it was Subaru, who in fact was still in the room, but the energies he had felt weren't the omnyouji's. They were negative, the dark Kamui's energies. The Angel was leaning over the dozing Sumeragi, comtemplating the best way to kill him. The Seal felt a thightening in his heart. "F-Fuuma..." he whispered.

The older boy finally took his eyes off Subaru and turned to Kamui, a wide smirk across his face. In an instant he was next to Kamui's bed, holding the latter by the hair, pulling hard enough to hurt. With his mouth close to the violet-eyed boy's ear he whispered. "If he is still here tomorrow, I will kill him !!! And this time I will do it." he said. Then he kissed his fragile twin star roughly, before exiting by the window.

Kamui pulled his knees close to his bruised body and cried silently. _Fuuma... The more he hurts me, the more I love him..._ he thought, before lying again on the bed and falling asleep once more.

*** *** *** *** ***

Seishirou once again made he apperance in Kamui's room, wanting to check the boy's condition. His body was still badly bruised, but it seemed the fever had gone down, and his breathing was normal. He walked to the side of the boy's bed to brush a lock of hair away from his eyes, before turning his attention to the chair next to the bed, where Subaru was still dozing.

He smiled gently and softly pressed his lips to Subaru's slightly-parted ones. "Subaru-kun, it's me..." he said after the kiss had been broken. The omnyouji slowly woke up and finally realized who had been the one who woke him up. "Seishirou-san..." he whispered, before his mouth was once again captured by Seshirou's.

When their last kiss was finally broken, Subaru asked. "What are you doing here now Seishirou-san ?" he asked. Seishirou looked in the sleeping Kamui's direction. "I just wanted to see how Kamui was doing. How is he ? Better ?" he asked. Then, without looking at Subaru he continued, unaware that was thinking aloud. "Fuuma... he... I hate him for what he is doing to him, even when I have no right to after what I did to you." he said.

Subaru looked suspiciously at Seishirou. He was supposed to be on Fuuma's, no, the Dark Kamui's side, but here he was worrying the present state of his /kamui's/ opposite. Suddenly another thought entered his mind: Seishirou could be there to hurt Kamui, or maybe he had become suddenly interested in the boy. After all, Kamui was very beautiful, and he knew Seishirou was attracted to beautiful things, even he didn't consider himself beautiful. "Why are you so interested in Kamui, Seishirou-san ?" he asked. "He's just 16 !!! I mean, you could even be his father !!!" he added.

It was then when Seishirou looked away from Kamui, but didn't look back at Subaru. It was not easy for him to say what was he going to say, and would be completely impossible if was looking at either of the two young men in the room. "That is because... I really am Kamui's father..." he said.

Subaru's breath stopped at that very moment. He wasn't sure he believed, that he could belive what he'd just heard. The idea was just too absurd for it to be truth. _Seishirou-san is Kamui's father ?!?!_ he thought, _It's impossible..._ But then again, it made perfect sense. Kamui was very powerful, and even if he had powers because he was the Kamui, those powers had to come from somewhere. And weren't both, the Sakurazuka and the Magami families two of the strongest ones in the world, let alone Japan ? 

Many emotions ran in his heart: lack of understanding, because even though a part of him deemed it logical, most of him claimed it as impossible; anger and betrayal. because it was yet another piece of vital information Seishirou had kept from him all these years; and jealousy... He quickly made some calculations and found out that Kamui had been born exactly the year he met Seishirou the first time.

"Why you never told me that ? Why did you never tell me you were married and had a son ? Or was it another of the little secrets you never planned to tell me so I'd be inevitably drawn to you ?" he yelled. "How someone like you can be the father of such a pure soul ? You're a liar, you CAN'T be Kamui's father !! YOU CAN'T, YOU CAN'T !!!" he continued, slamming his fists against the chair so hard it hurt.

Seishirou just looked back at Subaru a sad expression that become almost usual on face after his death. He was about to say something, but he was interrupted by a small voice behind him. "My Daddy ?" Both men turned around behind them to look at a now awake Kamui, who was looking at them with big lavender eyes full of tears, his face portraying confusion.

The man who had been known to be emotionless in life was now looking somewhat nervous as he watched his son. "Kamui... I... hai.. I am your father. Even if I don't deserve to be the father of someone as pure as you. As Subaru-kun is thinking. I didn't ever deserve anything except death. I'm sorry Subaru-kun for never telling you. I'm sorry Kamui, for never being with you..." he was saying, realizing that in the deepest trough of his heart, he had always loved the boy. He was about to explain when he saw Kamui tense, but not because of him, but due to a voice at the window.

"Awww how disgustingly cute. I'm think I'm about to throw up right now." the voice said. It was Fuuma, who had apparently had been hearing everything for quite a while. He had come to carry out the threat he had made to Kamui. "I thought I told you I'd kill him if I saw him here again Kamui." he said, glaring at the surprised Sumeragi.

Kamui looked sadly at Fuuma. "B-But you said that he should leave by tomorrow !!! So why are you here now ?" he said, his eyes full of tears. "Because I know he'll never leave you alone, not until I kill him, and that is what I'm going to do right now !!!" the dark Kamui declared. He'd had enough of playing games of possessiveness with Subaru, he was going to kill the man this time and Kamui would be his again. And he would make sure the boy would pay too. On Promised Day, he was going to kill him slowly and painfully. But for now, his target was the Head of the Sumeragi Clan.

At that moment Seishirou spoke. "Don't you dare lay a hand on Subaru-kun or my son, you bastard !!! I won't let you !!!" he said, stepping in between Fuuma and the two Seals. And Fuuma laughed, because he considered the scene too pathetic to be true. He couldn't believe that the former and dead Sakurazukamori was trying to protect someone out of love, and not the possessiveness he had when he was alive.

"I hate to tell you the bad news, but you're dead and you can't do a thing to stop me, so excuse me. I gotta kill your precious Subaru-kun." Fuuma said, in a voice full of sarcasm, as he held out his Shinken. "Fuuma ! Kamui shouted from his spot on the bed, "You don't have the right to use it before the Promised Day !" The older boy grinned evilly at him and countered. "Just watch me do it..." he said, and before anyone even see him moving, he was on Subaru, savagely stabbing him on the stomach, and when he finished, he viciously licked the blood from his fingers.

Kamui wanted to yell, but he couldn't utter even a squeak. "Subaru-kun !!!" Seishirou yelled, as he ran to his fallen, bloody lover's body and held him in his arms. He didn't notice what Fuuma said or did anymore, he could only stare at Subaru, who had lost conciousness but was still alive.

The violet-eyed boy wanted to run to them, to hold Subaru, to tell him it would be alright, but Fuuma grabbed him painfully by the hair. "Where do you think you are going, Kamui ?" he whispered in his ear. Kamui didn't try to get away from him, he was still too weak. _"_Wasn't this fun Kamui ? And guess what ? I'll do it again on Promised Day !! I promise you a slow, painful death, you won't be as lucky as your lover Subaru, here. Ja ne!" he said to Kamui before leaving through the window.

Seishirou gently stroked Subaru's pale cheek. "It will be alright Subaru-kun, don't worry. I... we'll save you..." he whispered softly to the unconcious man in his arms.

Kamui just looked at them, not knowing what he should do. He was brought back to his senses by Seishirou's voice in a second."Kamui, please, call an ambulance !! Quickly !! You're the only who can do that, because I'm dead, and only the ones involved in the battle are able to see me. Please, don't let him die !! I love him !!" he said, for the first time in his life looking truly panicked and sad.

The boy nodded and ran to the phone. A few minutes later, the ambulance of the Clamp Campus hospital was there. A male nurse let Kamui go with them and Seishirou followed him, because no one could see him.

Subaru was really pale, looking younger than he was, blood covering his face. It's when the already heart-broken boy suddenly realized all what happened and burst into tears, screaming Subaru's name without being able to stop. The nurse looked at him pitifully, more busy in trying to keep Subaru alive on the way to the hospital. But Seishirou held his hands tightly and kissed his forehead comfortingly. And at that moment, Kamui knew Seishirou was really his father.

* * *

_Lilly: Ohohohohohohoho !!!!!!! Major cliffhanger here, ne ? Anyways, Kira and Shell, I apologize again, but PLEEEEEEASE dun kill me !!!!!! I promise not to use any other of your [or any other's authors'] ideas ever again !!! Anyways, hope that anyone who read it actually liked it. XD And a little suggestion. Never hear 'Strength' or 'Forever Love' or any other sad song while writing/reading an angsty fic, you won't be able to stop crying for a while. ^^;;_


	8. Sakurazukamori on the Loose

**Their Destinies Were Foreordained** By: Marion and Lilly 

_Errrrr... to the people who reviewed: yes Sei-chan is Kamui's father, but that idea originally came from Kira and Shell [and yes, I did ask for permission to use it], so if you like the idea, go and read her fanfiction at http://shikigami.net. It's good, so I strongly suggest you to read Revelation 16:1 and the sequel Genesis. Thanks again to the reviewers, and now go read this chapter and find out what happened to Subaru-kun !!!_

* * *

** Chapter 8 : Sakurazukamori on the Loose**

Subaru was taken to the surgery room as soon as the ambulance arrived at the hospital. Hours seem to trickle slowly for Kamui and Seishirou while they waited for the doctors to fix his wounded body. The wounds Fuuma had made were deep and messy, and Subaru would have died if he had arrived a couple of minutes later. But as he was taken there on time, his injuries were healed by the surgeons, and when the surgery was over, he was taken to the ICU.

While Subaru was being operated, someone had called the Dragons of Heaven to tell them about this, because they arrived soon after the onmyouji came out from the surgery room. Seishirou, who had stayed all the while with Kamui, departed then, not wanting to cause any conflicts with any of the Seals. "Kamui, I have to leave, or else your friends might think it was me who hurt Subaru-kun and it could lead into a fight. I'll be back later, ok. And if Subaru-kun wakes up before I return, tell him that I love him." Then, he disappeared from Kamui's sight, just as Sorata, Arashi and Yuzuriha came into the room.

"Kamui !! Are you ok ?" Sorata asked worriedly, eyeing the younger boy for any injuries. He nodded briefly, which earned him a sigh of relief from them. "How's Subaru ?" Arashi asked. "We came as soon Noroku-san called us." Yuzuriha added. Kamui looked at them absently. "I don't know... the doctors haven't let me come in to see him." he said.

At that moment, Karen and Aoki came running into the hospital's waiting room. "Kamui !!" Karen said, as looked at the boy's grim expression. "Is Subaru-san ok ?" Aoki asked. Again Kamui said he didn't know. "But what happened ? And how did you get out of whatever it was without any major injuries ?" Sorata asked. "Yeah, and why didn't we see any kekkai going up ?" Yuzuriha added curiously.

Kamui kept silent to all their questions. He did not wish to discuss the matter at the moment with his friends. Maybe never, because it would involve explaining everything that had happened since Subaru became the Sakurazukamori. And he needed some time to digest the last piece of news he'd swallowed: tha fact that Seishirou was his father, the man he had wished to meet all his life.

The Seals had been around Kamui long enough to know that by silence, Kamui implied he would not answer his questions at the moment and decided to wait for them to be allowed to visit his friend. Kamui simply sat in one of the chairs and waited and waited.

After what seemed to Kamui a long time, the Seals were taken to Subaru's room. He had been moved from ICU to a normal hospital room. Two persons were to be allowed at a time, and as much as Kamui wished to visit his lover, he didn't want to do it with someone else around, so he waited for all of his friends to go inside. Besides, he thought that if he was alone with Subaru, maybe Seishirou would appear and the could straighten out some more the whole father-son business.

Soon, all of the Seals had visited the onmyouji, he was the only one who had yet to go. Unfortunately, or rather, fortunately for him, they had to leave the hospital, though Sorata wanted to either stay behind, or take Kamui with them. It was Karen who read Kamui's eyes and stopped him. "Let him be Sorata... Besides, though Kamui seems uninjured, it would be better to have a doctor check him." she said with a wink, and dragged the unwilling monk back to the Imonoyama mansion. Kamui only smiled weakly at Karen and told Sorata he'd be fine.

When all of the Seals had finally left, Kamui stepped silently into Subaru's room. The Sumeragi was lying on the bed, his skin pale, like ivory, his eyes shut thight, as if in pain or nightmare, bandages covering his torso. Kamui walked over to the chair next to the bed and gently took Subaru's hand in his. _Subaru... _

_It's my fault he hurt you... because even to protect you, I cannot move a finger against him... because I let him possess me... If it weren't for me, you would be fine..._ he thought as a tear slid down his cheek. He couldn't hold them back any longer and he let his tears come, after all, there was no one to see him cry here... nor to hold him... Deep in his mind, he wondered if Seishirou could see him now, and if would be unmoved by his tears.

His fears were proved false, for in that very moment, he appeared in the room before him, and took him into his arms, as he had only done a few times in the past, when Kamui was still too young to remember. "I should have stopped him, Daddy... It's because of me that Subaru is hurt !!! Because I can't say no to Fuuma, and because I can't stand against him... I love him too much..." he blurted out as he buried his face in Seishirou's shirt.

The older man just held him and stroked his hair gently. It may have been only and illusion, but the feeling was real, and to Kamui, it felt right. "Shhhh... don't blame yourself Kamui... It's no one's fault but Fuuma's... And I will see that he pays for it... He shall never again set a finger on you or Subaru-kun if I can stop him... I promise..." he said, trying to show Kamui he was not to blame.

Kamui just nodded and rested his head silently against Seishirou. "Thank you, Daddy... Thank you for coming when I needed you the most..." he said. Seishirou smiled gently at the boy in his arms. "You're welcome Kamui... And I'm sorry for not being there for you before... But we'll talk about that later. You need to rest now." he said and distangled from the embrace. Kamui nodded and rested his head on his forearms, against Subaru's hip, until sleep slowly took him.

*** *** *** *** ***

_It will be alright Subaru-kun, don't worry. I... we'll save you... _Subaru slowly woke up with these words of Seishirou still sounding in his head and blinked several times before understanding he was in a hospital bed. There were some monitors around him that were bleeping and he could feel the perfusions in his arms. He closed his eyes again, trying to remember all the things that happened. Fuuma... The Shinken... This atrocious pain... Seishirou's and Kamui's screams...

The onmyouji tried to sit in the bed but the pain in his stomach was too unbearable to do it. It was then when his hand brushed something silky and he heard a soft sigh, so he turned his head on the side.

Kamui was sitting on a chair next to the bed. He had fallen asleep, his head on his forearms, resting against my hip. Subaru gently smiled at the thought tenderly of his young lover. _Kamui is very cute when he's asleep, the only moment he seems to be peaceful !_ He stroked he boy's hair and he sighed again, opening his eyes and yawning. Subaru smiled at him again.

Kamui blinked once, then opened his eyes wide as he saw the smile he thought would never see again. "Subaru !!!" he exclaimed. _"_I was so worried !!!! And Daddy too !!!!" he finished. Only then Subaru looked past Kamui to see Seishirou smiling tenderly at them. Subaru met his gaze for a moment and then turned back to to the boy next to him, who was now crying against him.

"I'm sorry Subaru !!! I'm SO SORRY !!! I shouldn't have let Fuuma do that to you !!! I should have stood against him !!!" he cried. Subaru place a slender finger against his mouth, silencing him. "Shh... It's not your fault, Kamui. Don't worry ! I love you..." he told the boy. Kamui weakly smiled between his tears and kissed the onmyouji's hand that still lay on his lips. _"_Aishiteru, Subaru._"_

Only after a moment had passed, did Seishirou dare to walk to the bed and sit down next to Subaru's head, looking at him with a smile of reassurance. _"_You'll be alright now Subaru-kun. I love you." he said, and then kissed him softly. He gently stroked the younger man's hair for a long moment before speaking again. _"_I have to leave you both now, I've been here longer than I'm allowed to. I'll come back later. Ja ne !!" I said, before disappearing from the room.

*** *** *** *** ***

A few days after Fuuma had visited Kamui's house, he found himself walking in Ueno Park, for no apparent reason, though deep inside he sensed something was drawing him there. He walked all the way, until he found himself in front of a beautiful sakura tree with pink blossoms, and the moment he set his eyes on it, he knew it was the Sakurazukamori's tree. He'd been there a few times, of course, but he'd never really payed attention to this particular tree, as it was not his business, but this time, as he regarded it, he felt the inmense power surging through it.

_So this is the famous Tree of the Sakurazukamori... I wonder how many souls it contains to carry all the power..._ he asked himself and placed a hand on the trunk. _:: /Kamui/... /Kamui/... Feed me... ::_ he heard someone say. Or rather, he heard the words in his head. He didn't bother in turning around, as he knew there was no one behind him. He placed his other hand on the tree, and voice cried out louder. _:: Feed me... /Kamui/... Sakurazukamori... ::_

_I suppose I do have the right to claim the title, after all, I killed the last Sakurazukamori, pathetic as he was... I can sense you weren't very content with him, Sakura Tree. He was weak, he was not worthy of the title... I suppose that it might be fun to do it, after all, I need something to do besides destroying kekkai between now and promised day..._ Fuuma thought. He gripped the Tree thighter and mentally transmitted his agreement to it.

Suddenly, Fuuma felt new powers coursing through his body. Besides his strenght as /Kamui/, now he possessed the powers of the Sakurazukamori. His mind now opened, and felt the Tree's "mind" next to his own, and also he felt two connections with two people. One of them he recognized immediately, as his own, personal prey. It was Kamui. Yes, he had marked Kamui as his even before this strange happening of today. The second one took him a moment to recognize, but once he did, he was sure. This was Sumeragi Subaru, the one he'd just killed.

_So the bastard's alive ? Well it won't be like this for very long. The next time I see him, I'll kill him, slowly and painfully, and then I will feed his blood and soul to the Tree. Surely he couldn't survive that... And then, Kamui will be mine... _he thought, and felt the Tree's pleasure at the prospect of finally getting the prey he'd been waiting for years to have. And having the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven didn't look so bad either, but Fuuma shook his head at it. _Don't even think about it... Kamui is mine and even if I do plan to kill him, he won't be yours... His life and death belong only to me..._

*** *** *** *** ***

Kamui came strolling into Subaru's room with a tray, carrying some tea he'd bought for Subaru. "I'm back !! I brought you some tea, Subaru !!" he said, happy to see his friend was quickly recovering from his wounds. "Why, thank you Kamui, you're so nice." the onmyouji replied with a smile.

He was walking over to his lover's bed when he felt a sharp pain in coming from the back of his hands hands, which caused him to drop the tray with the tea. He bit his tongue to keep from screaming, and closed his eyes thightly until it passed. He then stared at them and saw the two Sakurazukamori stars were glowing. He gasped in surprise and turned towards the older man.

"Subaru..." he started but was interrupted by the other man's soft voice, speaking in a tone that betrayed no emotion. _"_A new Sakurazukamori is born..." he said simply, refusing to look into Kamui's troubled eyes, for fear that his eyes would give away the pain and anguish his voice hid.

Then Kamui understood what Subaru was referring too. _He must be speaking of Fuuma... It's got to be Fuuma !!! He was the one who almost killed him... And he... he marked me a few months ago... when he took me for the first time..._ Kamui couldn't hold back the tears at the thought. He had suffered endless tortures from his twin star ever since they'd become opposites in the war. He couldn't imagine what Fuuma would to him now, thinking he had a stronger 'claim' over him than before.

_And what will you to stop him Kamui ? Nothing !!! That's what always do !!! You always let him do what he wants with you, because you love him !!! And you fear him too... He's not Fuuma anymore... And if there was any trace of the old Fuuma left in him before, it will be gone now... My Fuuma... where are you ?_ he thought as he sank to the floor. Subaru longed to run to him and hold him, but he was still too weak and hurt to get out from his bed.

At that very moment Seishirou appeared before them, and if he'd been alive, he would have been breathless then. "Subaru ! Kamui ! Thank God you both are still here. Fuuma, he's the new Sakurazukamori..." he said hastily, but stopped as he saw Kamui's tears, and Subaru's sad expression. _Of course, both of them are still tied to the Tree... And Kamui... he's bound to Fuuma deeper that any of us can even imagine... Of course they'd know it the moment Fuuma bound himself to the Tree..._

He ran to where Kamui knelt on the floor and took him into his arms, rocking him gently. Kamui cried until he was so tired, he fell asleep in Seishirou's arms. Subaru looked at them with a sad smile on his face. "Seems Kamui found his dad when he needed him the most, ne Seishirou-san ?" he asked. The older man just looked at him and clutched Kamui closer to him. "I'll do all I can to help. I just WON'T let Fuuma and the Tree have any of you !!!" Seishirou said softly but firmly.

"Thank you Seishirou-san..." Subaru said, as Seishirou placed Kamui on the bed carefully, next to Subaru, who was grateful for his lover's words, but puzzled as how he'd manage to do that, as he was dead. Still, he didn't mention any of this and softly stroked Kamui's hair. 

"Why Seishirou-san ? Why did this had to happen to him ? Wasn't it already enough ? Having to choose sides ? Having his best friend, and the one he loved turned into his worst enemy ? Seeing him kill the girl who was a sister to him ? When will it stop, Seishirou-san ? WHEN ?" Subaru cried. He hated seeing Kamui suffer like this. 

"I don't know Subaru-kun... I don't know... For his sake, I hope it will all stop soon... Or else... I don't think he'll make it past Promised Day... or even that far..." Seishirou answered sadly, holding onto Subaru's free hand.

"Maybe... Maybe the would be the only way everything would stop for him..." the onmyouji whispered, as sleep took over him also.

*** *** *** *** ***

Kamui spent all of his time in the hospital with Subaru. He even stopped going to classes for a few days, which was better, as far as Subaru and Seishirou were concerned. This way, Fuuma has much less of an opportunity to attack Kamui. Sure, there were other Seals at CLAMP Campus, but none in Kamui's class, and anyway, he didn't feel like explaining the whole situation with Fuuma. And with Subaru and Seishirou. When they asked why he wanted to stay at the hospital with Subaru, he mumbled a vague reply for being in debt with him about the time when the onmyouji saved him from going Within. But the Seals could see there was something else in there that Kamui wasn't telling them. Still, they respected his privacy and didn't ask, supposing Kamui would tell them if he needed to.

Everyday afternoon from the days Kamui stayed in the hospital, Yuzuriha came in to bring him the homeworks Keiichi sent him. The blond boy even came a couple of times himself, when he thought Kamui might have problems understanding the notes he sent along with the homworks. Kamui was grateful, but it was clear was not in school, but in Subaru's recovery and how he would deal with Fuuma when he found him.

Anyway, if Kamui, Subaru, and Seishirou thought constantly about the new Sakurazukamori, niether of them dared to voice it. They all knew it would be no use to bring up the topic unless they had a plan on how to act. And especially Subaru knew what Fuuma being the Sakurazukamori meant for Kamui. _ Even if I did terrible things to Kamui when I was the Sakurazukamori, I was still able to control me. But Fuuma is so lost in his violence and madness that the last bit of sanity he still has in him will disappear very soon._ He thought, knowing Kamui realized this too.

The onmyouji looked at Kamui, watching him do his homeworks with some help from Keiichi. _I must protect Kamui because, now, Fuuma will never have pity for him anymore ! I must recover quickly and find a way to gain more powers. And there's no one else to protect him... Seishirou's gone, and Fuuma can easily kill all of the other Seals... I just NEED to get more powers..._ Subaru thought, watching Kamui feigning a laugh to a joke from his friend.

Subaru's thoughts wondered further in search of a way to protect Kamui. _I'm wondering... I'm wondering what will happen if I put back Seishirou-san's eye ? At least, I won't be the Sakurazukamori as the Tree chose a heir by itself ! But, will it still have my love's powers ? Will they mix with mine without driving me mad this time ?_ Maybe it was the only chance Subaru had to be able to rival Fuuma's new-found stength, but he doubted Kamui would accept this, after all he had done to him that last time... 

Subaru kept staring at the place where Kamui was, or rather, had been, as it took him a brief moment to realize that the boy had said something about going to get something to drink with Keiichi before he went home. His greater wish was to protect that boy, that innocence he still possessed, and that hadn't still been broken by Fuuma or himself. _Ahh Seishirou-san... What Do I have to do ?_

As if his voiceless plea had been answered, Seishirou appeared before him at that moment. He kissed Subaru softly and sat on the chair that was still next to the bed. "What are you thinking of now, Subaru ?" he asked softly. "I... I think I found a way to be able to help Kamui if Fuuma attacks him... I... I could put on your eye again..." he answered, in a voice that was barely audible.

"You really mean it, Subaru-kun ? Don't you remember what my powers did to you last time ? Maybe it's not such a good idea..." he said. Subaru looked at him sadly and touched his lover's cheek. "I know, Seishirou-san... But it's the only thing I can think of that will make me strong enough to rival Fuuma, as he too has your powers now..."

"Maybe you're right... But it wouldn't be much help if you lost your mind like before... And... I don't wish to lose you like that again..." he took Subaru's hand and gently kissed it. "But I cannot think of a better idea. You should tell Kamui first, to see what he thinks of it." he added. Subaru looked away. "He won't like it, you can be sure of that, Seishirou-san..."

"I wouldn't like what, Subaru ?" Kamui asked as he returned to the room, carrying a cup of tea for Subaru. Seishirou turned to look at his son. "Hello Kamui, Subaru-kun has an idea of how to help you against Fuuma, if he dares to attack again." Kamui blinked and turned to Subaru. "Is it true ? What is your plan, Subaru ?" he asked.

Seishirou sensed he should let this be discussed by them alone and excused himself, before leaving them. Subaru sighed and looked down, as he told of Kamui of his plan to put on Seishirou's eye on again. Kamui responded almost exactly like Subaru had expected, except that he hadn't really thought the boy would get this angry, and his response never even crossed his head before telling him.

"How can you even think about that ?" he yelled, upset that the older man didn't think about him before taking his decision ! _"_He is my father ! Do you have any idea of how I would feel in our most intimate, passionate moments seeing you with my Daddy's eye ?"

Subaru looked at Kamui in shock, trying desperatly to talk. The boy wasn't able to look at his lover like that, with this desire to kiss him as to slap him at the same time. He left the room, slamming the door with anger.

But the minute Kamui set a foot out of Subaru's hospital room he knew he'd made a mistake, because there was someone there who he hadn't counted on at all. It was Fuuma. And as Kamui forced himself to look at Fuuma in the eyes, he saw a glint there. It was pure evil and madness, unmasked in the dark kamui's eyes.

_"_Hello Kamui ! I see your precious omnyouji is still alive. That will change soon Kamui-kun..." Fuuma said with a grin. He had come to the hospital to finish what he had started: kill Subaru. He had waited a few days for the Sumeragi to get out of the hospital, but he soon grew bored, as none of the others he had killed for the Tree would give him the satisfaction that killing the Sumeragi would. 

After a few days, he decided not to wait a single day more. He went to the hospital, concealing himself from everyone with an illusion. Not one person saw him slipping into the hospital, and into the hall where Subaru's room was. It was easy for him to find both of his preys, specially Kamui, as he was bounce twice to the Tree: by the Sakurazuka blood and by being marked as Fuuma's prey.

Kamui remained silent at Fuuma's greeting, and the latter's smirk grew even wider. "Did you lose your speech, my little Kamui ?" he asked cynically as he walked until he stood before Kamui, and started circling him. "You're afraid of me. Do you finally realize the truth ? That I am /kamui/ and not your beloved Fuuma ? Do you realize that you'll never be able to bring him back ? No Kamui..." he said, as he pinned the boy to one of the walls. "It's just me now..." he finished, as he kissed his prey roughly.

The Seal tried to push Fuuma away, but to no avail, Fuuma was too strong for him. And he still believed that his beloved was still somewhere in there, despite what the Angel thought or said. When Fuuma finally broke the kiss, Kamui spoke. "Please Fuuma... Let me go..." he said. Then he whispered, "I love you..." 

The dark kamui smiled evilly and pinned him thighter to the wall. "No... And no matter how much you scream, no one will hear you..." he added, as the scene around them shifted to Ueno Park, and Kamui was no longer held against the wall, but against the Tree. "You're mine Kamui..." Fuuma whispered, before taking once again his young prey, the boy he considered as his.

*** *** *** *** ***

Kamui came back a few hours later, walking shakily, with a glazed, absent look in his eyes. He walked over to the bed and limply collapsed on it, still avoiding to do so over Subaru. The onmyouji shifted a little, the movement still causing him some pain and hugged Kamui thightly. The boy bit his lip as he trembled, but he broke and started to cry in Subaru's arms.

"Fuuma... He... he..." Kamui started, wanting to explain to Subaru his encounter with his twin star. How his former friend, and the one he loved more than anything else in the world, was now so lost in his madness, that he had almost felt there nothing left for him to rescue. He was starting to think it was blind faith that made him believe that Fuuma still lived inside the dark kamui.

But the older man guessed his thoughts and silenced him gently before he spoke. _"_Shhhh Kamui..." he said, as he gently and tenderly rocked the boy in his arms, or as much as he could without feeling too much pain is his still-not-healed wounds.

It had been a short while since Subaru held Kamui, but the boy soon started dozing off, completely drained by the encounter with his Angel counterpart. Just before he fell completely asleep, he whispered softly to Subaru. "The eye... Put it back... Please..."

And it was until then that Subaru realized that he too, had been crying the whole time since Kamui's return. He knew very well what happened each time Kamui unfortunately falls in Fuuma's arms. He understood the boy so well, how even after Fuuma hurt him time and time again, he couldn't hate him, but love him. He wondered when would Kamui have enough of it, that he completely lose the will to go on... _Destiny has messed up his life so much, and for what, if he finally loses the will to fight and allows Fuuma to kill him ?_

*** *** *** *** ***

When Seishirou learned what had happened to Kamui he immediately returned to the living world to see him. He found his son asleep in Subaru's arms. He looked so pale and still that for a second he thougt he might be dead, if not because he stirred a little in his sleep in that very moment.

"Subaru-kun... I'm sorry I can't do more to protect you and Kamui from Fuuma... He's insane... I wish he'd leave Kamui and you alone... " he said, looking at his son, sleeping, the look of pain and sadness not even leaving his face as he slept. 

It hurt him Fuuma did it, because he had loved him, and maybe he still did. Seishirou had finally learned what betrayal was. How it felt when someone he cared about hurt the others he loved, specially when there were so few that were precious to him. He wasn't used to all these emotions, and yet, over all this, he felt something else: a sting in his heart of regret and shame. He had done the same to Subaru, so many years ago...

Subaru looked up at him, with a sad look in his face, as if he read his lover's thoughts. "Seishirou-san... I know it hurts you Fuuma is doing this... because I know you love him..." Seishirou sat on the chair next to the bed, took Subaru's hand, and lovingly nuzzled it. "It's not only that, Subaru-kun... I was thinking... of how I did the same to you... when... when I killed Hokuto-chan... I'm sorry..." he said.

The onmyouji smiled gently at the older man, and kissed him softly. "It still hurts me to think about that day, but it wasn't you who did it, you're different now..." he said, and even if was not exactly a forgivenness, it did make Seishirou feel somewhat better. "Thank you, Subaru-kun... I love you..." he said, and kissed his younger lover again.

*** *** *** *** ***

When Kamui woke up some time later, he was still lying in Subaru's arms. He looked to his side, and saw that Seishirou was there too, sitting on the chair next to the bed. With one hand, he was softly stroking his son's hair, and with the other, holding his beloved's hand. 

He and Subaru were talking in soft voices, but not about Fuuma, the war, the coming Promised Day, nor the present. No, they were talking about the past, about the year they spent together, and the good times they had with Hokuto, Subaru's twin sister. And they were both smiling, something that was beautiful to Kamui, as he almost never got to see any of them smile these days.

The boy suddenly felt an outburst of love for his father. He crawled to him and sat on his knees, sliding his arms around the man's neck, kissing him on the cheek. Subaru was watching them, his smile becoming softer, more tender, yet not smaller or less bright. _"_I love you." Kamui said. "I love you both."

Seishirou was a bit startled by this. He and Kamui had more or less sorted things out, be he had thought the boy would never really love him. Not after how much he had hurt Subaru, and specially not after not having been there for him all those years. But he was immensly glad by this sudden affection Kamui was showing, so he gently kissed his son's forehead. _"_I love you too Kamui-kun. I promise I won't let Fuuma hurt you." he replied.

*** *** *** *** ***

Two more days had passed since Kamui had met with Fuuma outside of Subaru's room. They talked no more of it during that time, but watched Subaru quickly looking better and better. He had already lost the pale colouring and he was no longer in pain. He could even now get out of bed for brief periods of time.

"The doctor says I will go out very soon. He's very surprised I'm healing so fast. Me too, I must admit. When I first woke up, the doctor said it would take at least a month before I could go out of here. But I'm glad to think I will go home soon." Subaru said to Kamui and Seishirou, who sat with him in the room. The other Seals visited him almost everyday, but Kamui was the one who remained with him every hour of every day he had been in the hospital.

Subaru had had time to discuss the dilema of the eye with Seishirou in private. The older man agreed with Subaru when the onmyouji told him that Seishirou's powers and his own would allow him to protect Kamui against the new Sakurazukamori. But he was worried because of the possibility that the powers would drive Subaru mad once more. "I'm willing to take the risk, Seishirou-san. I want to try. For Kamui." he said. 

Seishirou could do nothing more, but accept Subaru's decision. The onmyouji's mind was set of protecting Kamui from Fuuma, even if his own sanity or life were at stake. _I wish that Fuuma dies. I never hate someone as much as I hate him !!! I want to take Kamui away from him, forever. _Maybe Kamui would think it was a selfish wish of Subaru, if Kamui ever heard it, but the omnyouji had lost any hope that the boy could bring his friend back. It was true it had been him who told Kamui to cling to his wish, but he now thought if it had been a wise thing to do, as now Kamui refused to fight Fuuma, even to defend himself from the other boy.

*** *** *** *** ***

A few more days went by and Subaru was finally released from the hospital. Kamui and Seishirou helped him back home. "Kamui, Seishirou-san... Thank you so much for everything... I'm glad to be back home." Subaru said as soon as he stepped into the house he and Kamui now shared. 

Seishirou smiled at them, then excused himself, for he was going to retrive the magical flask that contained his left eye. The same flask Fuuma had given to Subaru just a short time ago, but to the three of them it seemed like ages. The same flask that had brought so much problem to all of them. The same flask that lay now buried beneath the Tree. The same flast that now brought hope to Subaru to challenge Fuuma.

He returned some time later with the flask. Kamui and Subaru were sitting in the living, Kamui in Subaru's arms, Subaru gently stroking the boy's hair, whispering soft words to him. Seishirou smiled and spoke to signal his return. "I'm back." he said simply.

The two turned to look at the older man, with serious faces, though Kamui's also had worry in his eyes. He wasn't sure what would happen to his lover this time. He only wished he would not lose his mind again, for he was sure he wouldn't be able to take it. Not again. 

Quietly they all made their way back to Subaru's bedroom, where they stopped at the door. Here, Seishirou turned to Kamui and told him gently. "Um, Kamui-kun... Subaru-kun and I will try to put my eye back on him. Would you mind if you wait outside for a moment ? I promise I'll call you as soon as we're finished." It was not that he did not trust Kamui, but he did not want him to watch the process, as wouldn't be something easy. Subaru would be in some pain, and besides, he did not want Kamui close in case it didn't work, or Subaru entered into madness once more.

"It's ok Daddy, I understand." the boy answered with a wan smile. The two onmyouji locked themselves in the room, and Kamui sat next to the door, waiting to see what would happen. He was so scared for Subaru. He first heard them talk, though the couldn't make out the words, nor wanted to, he wanted to leave them some privacy. The he heard some onmyouji chanted, a complicated spell he didn't understand. Then the voices stopped, and he waited for Seishirou to bring him news of Subaru.

*** *** *** *** ***

Subaru was trembling as he walked into the room, thightly clinging to his lover's hand. They both sat on the bed without saying anything for a while, then Subaru spoke. "I'm so scared, Seishirou-san... I want so much for this to work... I'm afraid of what Fuuma may do to Kamui if we don't do anything to stop him... If he doesn't kill him, then he'll make Kamui wish he had... For no one can take that so many times..." he said, his eyes filling with tears.

Seishirou gently stroked Subaru's face. "It will work, Subaru-kun... I can't grant wishes like Fuuma says he can, but I promise I'll do everything I can to help you... I love you and Kamui and I want you to be happy..." he said. "But now, let's do what we have to do, and when it's done, I'll call Kamui to be with you." he finished.

Subaru nodded and started chanting the spell that was inscribed on the flask, though he had no need to see it, as he had already done it before. It took a lot of effort and pain from Subaru, and all of his still low reserve of energy, but then it was all over. The onmyouji collapsed bonelessly into the bed, exhausted from the spell he had just performed.

The older man looked at him, and then went to the door to call Kamui. "It's all over Kamui-kun... Subaru-kun is ok, you may come in and see him now." The violet-eyed boy nodded and immediately stood up and walked into the room.

"Subaru-kun, Kamui-kun is here, do you wish to see him now ?" Seishirou asked. Subaru nodded and Seishirou stepped away, letting Kamui see Subaru. The onmyouji was lying in his bed, sweating a little. He was looking very pale and younger than he really was.

The Sumeragi slowly turned to his young lover and and slowly opened his eyes. Kamui managed not to gasp or panic when he did so, but as he looked at him, Kamui saw that Subaru's eyes were not shining evilly like before, instead he had a sweet, peaceful look. Seishirou's eye was not so golden amber like before, but with some kind of very light green reflects.

_"_Kamui..." he started like if he wanted to apologize, but Kamui ran to him and hugged him tightly. _"_Don't ! You are beautiful !!! You are still the Subaru I know !!! I love you !!!" the boy shouted. He felt the older man smile softly against his cheek. _Now I'm sure everything will be fine now..._ Kamui thought.

* * *

_And thus another chapter comes to an end. I hope you all liked it. We 3 the mushiness. And the angst, so expect a lot more in the following chapters, ohohohohohohohoho !!!!! Please review._


	9. Kidnapped

**Their Destinies Were Foreordained** By: Marion and Lilly 

**_Lilly:_** _Sorry to make you wait so long. Oo;; School caught up with me, plus a sudden and hard obsession with LOTR and then with Inuyasha._

**Warnings: **This chapter contains a whiny Kamui and sexual situations. If you don't like to hear Kamui whine to are against yaoi, don't read this. Thank you.

* * *

** Chapter 8 : K**idnapped 

The first night with Seishirou's eye was terrible for Subaru. His powers refused Seishirou's and he had to fight against the madness that threathened to fall over him. The onmyouji found himself unable to sleep for hours, and when exhaustion beat him, his dreams were plagued by nightmares and visions, shadows of his past madness, of darkness, and of the an uncertain future to come.

But Kamui stayed with him all the while, and didn't let go off his hand during all this time. Subaru knew he shouted at the boy countless times, and even tried to hit him. But this morning Kamui was still there, smiling at the older man, kissing his forehead. Saying he loved him. And Subaru knew he had just won the war against darkness.

Seishirou came in to check on Kamui a few minutes after Subaru had regained control of himself. He wanted to see how Subaru had spent the night, and wanted to give Kamui some time to rest, as the boy was completely spent. He obeyed and went into his room, and immediately fell asleep.

"How are you, Subaru-kun ? Do you feel better ? Stronger ?" Seishirou asked his younger lover, as he gently kissed his forehead.

_"_Mmmm, I can't tell for now. But I know there's an improvement !" was his answer. And no more, Subaru was too tired to say anything else. The older man removed lock of hair from the onmyouji's face and kissed him.

"Rest, you need to rest..." he told Subaru, who closed his eyes tiredly and fell into a deep, dreamless slumber. Seishirou stayed with him.

*** *** *** *** ***

While Kamui and Subaru slept, someone else was wide awake.

Fuuma smiled at the Tree in satisfaction. He had just fed him a couple of victims. One had been a middle-aged man who sold insurances [and in Fuuma's opinion, very annoying] and the other a young woman who worked in one of the many soaplands in Tokyo [and who he found just as annoying]. The Tree expressed its gratitude to the new Sakurazukamori. It hadn't had such good meals ever since Setsuka had died. Not even Seishirou fed him that often and that much.

The 'Kamui' of the Angel felt the Tree's thanks and he softly stroked the trunk, almost affectionately, like one would stroke a dog or a cat. _Feeding the Tree is such an amusing and rewarding job. Pity it will die too when I have it my way at Promised Day... Such a nice pet..._ Fuuma thought to himself. Yes, when Promised Day came everyone and everything would die. Even himself, because his destiny would have finally been accomplished.

*** *** *** *** ***

When Kamui woke up a couple of hours later Subaru was still asleep, and Seishirou was gone. After he had gotten out of bed, he took a long shower and afterwards started preparing a light breakfast. 

While he was doing it, he couldn't help his thoughts from drifting over to Fuuma. He wondered where his twin star was now, and what he was doing at that very moment. He wondered if Seishirou had seen him lately, but the Sakurazukamori hadn't said a thinkg about it. _Fuuma... My Fuuma... Lost so far away in his madness..._ he thought.

*** *** *** *** ***

Subaru woke up after several hours of dreamless sleep. He had slept 4 hours at most, but he felt more rested than he had in a long time. He took his time in getting out of bed and going into the bathroom. He did likewise as he took a long, hot shower. He sighed as he felt the remaining tension in his muscles melting with the hot water. After a while, he got out of the bath and went into his room to get dressed.

As he passed in front of the mirror he couldn't help but look at his own reflection. He had gotten almost used to see with one eye again. He felt strange to look at himself with Seishirou's eye again, it brought back bad memories to him, of all the things he did to Kamui... of the people he fed to the Tree... He looked away, he didn't want to remember those moments. He feared he would do all those things again, but he didn't feel any different this time. at least in that sense.

He did feel new powers running through him. He didn't feel them as strongly as he had the first time, and perhaps he didn't have control over all of them. He felt the maboroshi was the weakest of this new powers, but with some training, he'd be able to dominate them.

*** *** *** *** ***

Kamui couldn't sleep tonight. When had lied in his bed for forty-five minutes without sleep he got out of bed. He had tried to catch up on some of his school work [his teachers would skin him alive for missing so many classes if he didn't]. When that didn't work, he tried reading a random magazine, something about cars. When that didn't work either, he'd settled for watching TV. But that was also a wasted effort. Kamui's mind circled back to the same subject: Subaru. He wanted him so badly he really couldn't think of anything else.

The young Seal decided that the only way to stop this uncomfortable situation was to go see Subaru. The onmyouji might even be awake. He turned off the television, put this school things away, and the magazine back in its place. He wondered where it had come from anyway. He didn't have any interest in car, nor Subaru as far as he knew. The cover had a Subaru on it, so he supposed his father had brought it to tease Subaru or something.

He made his way back to the room he now shared with Subaru and lied back down next to him. He snuggled very close to him and watched him sleep. The older man looked so beautiful, so peaceful while sleeping. He was even smiling slightly, now that the nightmares produced by his powers conflicting with Seishirou's were over. Kamui wanted him to wake up immediatly so he would make love to him, as it had been so long since the last time he had touched Kamui.

Kamui remained watching him for a long time until he could take no more. He gathered his courage and slid a hand under Subaru's shirt, stroking his lover's chest gently and tenderly, being careful to avoid the bandages, as not to cause him any damage. And as he did this, he softly kissed all of Subaru's face: his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his chin, his sweet lips...

It was at this moment, when Kamui had just broken off that last kiss that Subaru fully woke up. He blinked in surprise at what his younger lover was doing. "Kamui..." he started, "please... stop that." he said very gently, not wishing to offend the violet-eyed boy.

Kamui looked at him in dismay. _"_But why ? Don't you want me ?" asked Kamui, feeling a little hurt by the rejection. His insecurities were beginning to emerge. _Maybe Subaru no longer wants me, not that Seishirou comes to visit him so often... O-or maybe now that he has had time to think about it he doesn't want me because I'm Seishirou's son... O-Or maybe..._ his mind started, as it went to millions of possibilities of why Subaru would push him away like that in a second.

The onmyouji looked at Kamui silently during a few seconds, as if measuring his words, finding the ones that would most probably assure the young Seal. Then, he finally answered : _"_I do but I can't. I'm still wounded Kamui. I can't even stay stand up more than a few minutes ! I'm sorry and please, try to be patient. I'll be ok very soon !" He smiled a little weakly at his lover, a smile that was reserved only for him... and for Seishirou... 

He tried to reach out and gently touch Kamui's soft cheek, but the boy slapped his hand away. "I remember you didn't care if I was willing or not when you were the Sakurazukamori ! Why not going back to the job ? At least you would show some interest for me !" he yelled, with tears in his eyes as remembered the endless nights of pain he'd suffered in Subaru's hands when he was being driven mad by the Tree.

Subaru opened his mouth to say something, to apologize, to tell Kamui that he wasn't like that anymore, that he was still interested in him, but before any word could come out, his lover slapped him with all his forces and turned his back on him. A thick silence fell onto the bedroom, and after a few minutes Kamui gathered his pillow and a blanket and went to the living room to sleep on the couch.

He couldn't sleep during the rest of the night. He spent it thinking about how rude he'd been to his beloved, wanting to go back and apologize. But his pride wouldn't allow him to do it. Especially because those last words he'd said were true. Subaru had used him when he was the Sakurazukamori, and it still hurt to think about it. He cried, until at last, around dawn he fell into an uneasy sleep.

As for Subaru, as soon as he felt Kamui left he turned to the boy's side of the bed and cried silently into his pillow. It hurt that Kamui thought of him like that... He felt as if Kamui considered him another Fuuma, someone who would only use him for his own pleasure and then discard him like any old toy when he got bored. He wanted to get up and go to him, to assure him that he truly loved him... But he couldn't get up, and he was also angry, angry that Kamui was acting so whiny and bratty like that. And he was sure the boy didn't want to see him, that he hated him.

It was like this how Seishirou found him. The light onmyouji didn't feel the other's presence in the room, though Seishirou wasn't sure if he did or not. So he walked and stood next to the bed, kneeling down to kiss Subaru's cheek. He had barely touched the younger man's cheek with his sleeps when a hand slapped him away.

"Kamui, don't touch..." he started, turning to face the other man in the room, but quickly stopped and covered his mouth with his hand. "S-Seishirou-san... I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." he said, apologizing and reaching out to gently stroke the cheek he had just slapped. "I just..." he tried to continue, but faltered.

"What's wrong Subaru-kun ? What about Kamui ?" the Sakurazukamori asked in concern. He knew how much his son needed Subaru, and how much the onmyouji needed Kamui. And he also knew how much fights like this distressed them and lowered their self-esteem to impossibly low levels.

Subaru looked at him, with pleading eyes, and explained everything that had happened between a few hours ago, and how much Kamui's words had hurt him because they were so true. "I-I think he hates me, Seishirou-san... Because I used him and now he thinks I no longer find any interest in him... He thinks I'll just toss him away..." he said, the tears once more invading his mismatched eyes.

_"_Don't cry Subaru-kun. And don't worry, I'm sure Kamui-kun will understand that you weren't yourself then, and that you love him... He'll forgive you. He's a kind boy. And he loves you much... I can see it when you're together... H-He loves you in a way I never learned to until now..." I said gently, trying to make him see why they should be together.

Subaru of course tried to deny this, that no matter how much Kamui loved him that the boy had had enough, and how worthless he was, but Seishirou silenced him with a gentle kiss. Then he convinced him to apologize in the morning. _"_Just prepare breakfast for him, and then say you're sorry... He'll surely forgive you." I suggested.

The onmyouji nodded tiredly and yawned, and Seishirou realized how tired he really was. "Now rest, Subaru-kun, you need it to recover from your wounds. I'll come to see you and Kamui tomorrow. He kissed his lover again, and watched him until he fell asleep. Then he disappared from the room.

*** *** *** *** ***

Kamui woke up very late the next morning, which was odd for him, but made sense, given how late he had fallen asleep the last night. He woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. He wondered if it was Subaru the one cooking and he had cooked something for him too. Then he remembered the fight from last night and sighed. _Subaru is probably still mad at me..._ he thought, but decided to go to the kitchen, just in case it was Seishirou and had mad food for him.

"Good morning, Kamui." Subaru greeted him as he entered the kitchen, looking adorably cute in his pyjamas, with his head ruffled from sleeping. "'Morning..." Kamui replied, and stretched a little to relieve his muscles from sleeping on the couch.

"I made pancakes, I hope you want some." Subaru continued, as he dropped a pile of pancakes in front of Kamui. The boy looked from them, to Subaru, and back to the pancakes. "Subaru ?" he asked uncertainly.

_"_Forgive me, about last night... I..._"_ Subaru suddenly started, playing with the kitchen towel in his hands. And this was when Kamui couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears.

But Subaru wasn't done apologizing yet, he looked at the floor and kept playing with the towel. "Kamui, I'm really sorry... For all the terrible things I told you, I did to you... And not only last night... Please, forgive me... " he said, finally looking up at his young lover.

Kamui then ran to the onmyouji and threw himself into his arms. _"_No ! It's me who is sorry ! I'm just... I forgive you... I love you, Subaru !" They hugged thightly and thanked each other endlessly. Then Subaru took the younger boy's hand in his and looked at him. Kamui looked back in confusion.

Subaru turned a lovely shade of pink before answering. _"_I feel better now... Really... Maybe we can try ?" he said, turning a deeper scarlet, and winking at him. Kamui blushed too and nodded. Then Subaru led him to the bedroom, breakfast forgotten for a while...

*** *** *** *** ***

Fuuma sat in the couch of his living room, rubbing his temples. He'd just fed the Tree, but the it wouldn't be sated. Fuuma wasn't like Subaru had been as a Sakurazukamori, he killed anyone to feed to the Tree, after all, everyone was going to die if he had it his way with Kamui in Promised Day. So what if a handful of people died before the predestined time ?

But still, there was one person the Tree craved for the most: Sumeragi Subaru. Each day he became more impatient than the last, begging Fuuma to feed him to it. _I wonder if it was always like that with Seishirou, or if he has lost his patience after all these years..._ the angel wondered. _ Personally, if I'd been in the Tree's place I'd have had the Sumeragi a long time ago, even if I had to do it myself..._ he added to himself. He spent hours everyday thinking about how to kill the onmyouji, weighing whether to do it painfully before Kamui's eyes, or even more painfully, with only himself and the Tree for an audience. He also wondered if he ought to do it in front of Seishirou.

_That bastard... I wonder when he became unloyal to me. Probably he always was, but his death wish was too great for him to bother in challenging me, and probably I provided a good amusement for him, I knew he was one for me. _ Fuuma thought. He had always known that the Sakurazukamori wanted to die at Subaru's hands, not his, the man had never bothered to hide that pathetic little wish from him. 

_Anyways, I wish he still was on my side, but with him opposing me things might become more interesting... Especially with me guarding the Sakura Tree now..._ In that aspect, Fuuma was exactly like Seishirou. He thrived on amusement, and this situation surely provided him with loads of it. Being a 'kamui' and the Sakurazukamori wasn't so bad.

_Soon... Soon you will have Subaru Sumeragi..._ Fuuma promised the Tree.

*** *** *** *** ***

Some days later both Subaru and Kamui were feeling a lot better. Subaru had regained most of his strength and mobility, and he wasn't in pain anymore. And Seishirou's powers were no longer competing against his, but had settled down, and where now a complement of his own. As for Kamui, as soon as he saw Subaru was starting to feel a lot better, his spirits went up.

"Subaru, do you feel well today ?" Kamui asked the onmyouji as they washed the dishes from their breakfast. The older man smiled sweetly at him. "Yes, I feel very well today. Why do you ask ?" he asked curiously. The boy finished drying the last dish and then turned to face Subaru. "Um... well, I was thinking we spent a lot of time here lately... I was wondering if you'd want to walk to the park with me... Maybe go to the mall, I kinda need new clothes..." he said, looking at his ragged pants and old t-shirt very self-conciously. His clothes [among other things] had suffered a lot since he became a Seal.

The onmyouji smiled again and him and patted his shoulder. "Of course we can go, Kamui. Anything you want. We could have lunch later at the mall too. And we could go to visit the others before we return here. I'm sure they're all wanting to know what's happened to us lately." he said.

Kamui smiled brightly at his lover. "Really ? I like that idea !!! We haven't seen Sorata, and Yuzu-chan, and the rest in ages !!! I just can imagine Sorata's face when we go visit them !!!" he said with a laugh. Subaru laughed lightly with him. "Yes, I can imagine. Sorata is such a mother-hen." the onmyouji added, knowing how protective his fellow Seal was over their leader.

"Great !!!" Kamui said, "just lemme go change and I'll be ready soon." Subaru nodded and both went to the bedroom to change into [slightly] less old clothes.

*** *** *** *** ***

Fuuma was extremely bored that morning. The Tree had acted very annoying the previous day, so he had kept him unfed. Up until now, he had no real wish to go out and hunt for it. Suddenly the Tree alerted him of a very interesting situation. _Mmmmm... so the Sumeragi and my little Kamui have decided to take a walk around Ueno Park today... That's wonderful !!! _He gathered his coat and boots and headed in Ueno Park's direction. He would actually have some fun today.

*** *** *** *** ***

For some reason, Subaru and Kamui ended up walking near Ueno Park. They looked at each other, but then decided to walk in it, but they would avoid a certain big, eternally in bloom, soul-eating, sakura tree, though Subaru visibly wanted to head that way, to visit his sister's tomb, if could be called that, but Kamui wanted to keep out of that way. After a few minutes though, they had relaxed enough to forget their paranoid feelings and just enjoy the walk in each other's company.

_"_My, my ! What a cute couple ! Enjoying the sun ?" a too-well known voice interrupted their peace. Both of them immediately turned to face the source of the voice and saw Fuuma, leaning against a tree. _Why do they have to be so damned cute together ? They always make me want to vomit. Or kill someone. Or both. I hate them being together. Won't that insistent idiot Sumeragi learn that Kamui is mine and only mine ?_ the Angel thought.

Subaru immediately proceeded to wrap a protective arm around Kamui, and prepared his ofuda, ready to fight Fuuma to death if then need arose. He knew how much Fuuma hated him, how much the Tree wanted him, and how much both of them wished him dead and his soul fed to it.

Yet, all of this was useless. Fuuma, even faster than before [an ability he'd gained as the Sakurazukamori], managed to snatch Kamui away from Subaru, grabbing him by the waist. He held the boy thightly, and though Kamui kicked and wriggled, he could get out of Fuuma's tight grip.

After a few moments of confusion, the onmyouji tried to move to help his younger lover, but he was stopped by Fuuma's deep, penetrating voice. "If you make a move against me, I swear I kill him, right here !" the Angel theatened. This time he was not going to stop him from taking what was his own. Kamui looked at Subaru, shook his head, and then turned to look at the floor. He was going to let Fuuma have his way with him. Though he prefered to die, he couldn't die yet, not when so many things, and especially humanity's fate, depended on him.

Fuuma smirked at Subaru and tauntingly stroked Kamui's soft, tousled hair. "Remember one thing, Sumeragi, Kamui is mine... You cannot have him." he said slowly, as he ran his hand down Kamui's neck, to stop over Kamui's heart, and then return to his neck. "His life or death is in my hands only." he added, gripping the boy thightly by the throat. "Do you understand ?" he finished, taking his hand from Kamui's neck.

"Kamui is not an object that can be possessed, used, broken, and then thrown away as worthless !!! Kamui is a person and he belongs only to himself !!!" Subaru countered bravely, and prepared his ofuda to protect himself if Fuuma decided to attacked him, but the Angel did nothing of the sort.

Instead, the younger man smirked wider at Fuuma, and disappeared in a swirl of sakura flower petals, taking Kamui with him, and leaving behind only the heady perfume of the flowers.

* * *

_**Lilly:** Oops, another cliffhanger, ehehehehe... Ok, I admit I did this on purpose. This chapted was suppossed to be a lot longer, but I decided to split it up into two chapters instead. However don't worry, you won't have to wait quite too long for the next update of the fic. XD Until next time, minna-san, and meanwhile, reviews give us incentiveto update this thing. So, pleaaaaaaaaaaaase ? *Puppy eyes*_


End file.
